<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: Fate of the Force (An alternate version of Episode 9) by Multox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504515">Star Wars: Fate of the Force (An alternate version of Episode 9)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multox/pseuds/Multox'>Multox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 9, alternate version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multox/pseuds/Multox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of "The Last Jedi", the First Order has the galaxy in its grip. The Resistance is hiding and rebuilding their army in the shadows, a group of heroes embarks on a new adventure and a sinister power arises from its ancient grave. "Fate of the Force" has something for all Star Wars fans and brings the fanbase back together for an epic conclusion of the Skywalker Saga!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars: Fate of the Force (An alternate version of Episode 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Introduction/ Important Information</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>This is a rewrite of Star Wars Episode 9: <em>The Rise of Skywalker</em>. It has little or nothing to do with TROS or Colin Trevorrow´s <em>Duel of the Fates </em>and is an alternate ending to the Skywalker Saga.</li>
<li>I created this story because the sequels felt fractured to me and I wanted it to be one cohesive and exciting story arc that also fits into overall narrative of the Star Wars universe.</li>
<li>This story takes place two years after the events of <em>The Last Jedi.</em>
</li>
<li>For this story, everything released prior to 2018 can be considered canon. Also, everything released up to now that is not linked to TROS can also be considered canon while reading this story.</li>
<li>I want to state that I wrote this story how I would describe a movie. It is basically a mix of a book and a screenplay.</li>
<li>If there is a longer monologue I use brackets to describe what can be seen on the screen while the monologue is spoken. For example, this is how I would write a scene from TFA: Maz Kanata: “Dear Child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. (Rey takes Maz hand and kneels down to look in Maz´ eyes). Whomever you´re waiting on Jakku, ...”</li>
<li>I tried to minimalize the use of Leia, as this was also a challenge that JJ. Abrams faced. There may be some dialogue (of Leia) in this story that would have to be altered if it was made into a movie.</li>
<li>While not much knowledge of the Star Wars Universe is required to understand this story, having watched the eight previous Saga films as well as being familiar with the different TV-Shows and other lore probably adds to the reading experience.</li>
<li>Finally, there will probably be quite a few grammatical mistakes in this text. English is not my native language and I want to apologize for any mistakes you may find.</li>
<li>If anyone wants to see the animated version of the opening crawl, here is it: <a href="https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/CMKsjk8OgvN7LkvRwJqy">https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/CMKsjk8OgvN7LkvRwJqy</a>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….</p>
<p>Star Wars</p>
<p>Episode IX</p>
<p>Fate of the Force</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fear spreads across the galaxy!</p>
<p>The sinister FIRST ORDER under</p>
<p>the leadership of the supreme</p>
<p>leader KYLO REN has more and</p>
<p>more systems in its grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the RESISTANCE,</p>
<p>led by GENERAL LEIA ORGANA,</p>
<p>is hiding on a distant world.</p>
<p>Isolated from the reaches of the</p>
<p>First Order, they try to build an army</p>
<p>capable to match the ruthless regime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small group of Resistance heroes</p>
<p>was sent to the planet Burus,</p>
<p>where Resistance sources located</p>
<p>a droid factory from the clone</p>
<p> wars, possibly housing thousands</p>
<p> of inactive battle droids being</p>
<p>useful for the ultimate fight</p>
<p>to free the galaxy….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the camera shows the star-filled space, we hear Rey reading the following lines as the stars shape into different forms. (Music is similar to the one in TLJ when Rey meditates)</p>
<p>“First comes the day. (<em>The stars form flowers and we hear laughter)</em></p>
<p>Then comes the night. <em>(We see wolves running, hear clashes, the wolves roaring and screams of pain)</em></p>
<p>After the darkness <em>(We see a hooded figure)</em></p>
<p>Shines through the light. <em>(It takes the hood off, but the stars only show an outline, no specific person)</em></p>
<p>The difference, they say, <em>(Figure walks to a stone)</em></p>
<p>Is only made right <em>(Sits on the stone) </em></p>
<p>By the resolving of gray <em>(Begins to meditate) </em></p>
<p>Through refined Jedi sight.” <em>(Begins to float) </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Millennium Falcon flies by and the camera follows the direction of where the ship is heading. To a rocky, but mostly green planet. As the music begins to darken, the camera pans back to the stars. As the figure still floats but struggles to hold the balance, we hear another, male voice from an unknown character.</p>
<p>“Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. <em>(The figure stops floating, falls to his knees and the stone dissolves)</em></p>
<p>Through Passion I gain Strength. <em>(Figure stands up and clenches a fist)</em></p>
<p>Through Strength I gain Power<em>. (Figure ignites a lightsaber and duels an identical looking figure who just appeared (when their lightsabers meet, a white light emits))</em></p>
<p>Through Power I gain Victory. <em>(One figure destroys the saber of the other figure, which falls on its knees)</em></p>
<p>Through Victory my chains are Broken. <em>(The figure lunges to kill the unarmed figure)</em></p>
<p>The Force shall free me.” (As the figure decapitates the other one both figures fall apart and the stars scatter away. Now the camera zooms in really fast on the stars. We see many lights and flashes and after a few seconds the camera slows down and we see a black screen and then Sith-yellow eyes suddenly opening.)</p>
<p>A door opens and Finn walks into Rey´s room. Finn: “Rey, we entered atmosphere, we will…” Rey interrupts him: “I am coming.” Rey closes the drawer where the Jedi books are in, stands up and goes into the cockpit. We see green valleys and tall mountains. The crew is stunned by the planets´ beauty. They land in a valley near the droid factory.</p>
<p>Rey, Rose, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, R2D2 and BB-8 walk to the entrance of the factory, being carved into a mountain. They pass a river and deer-like animals. “This place is beautiful”, Rey whispers as the heroes march towards the entrance. The cave, where the factory is in, is very dark compared to the bright outsides. As Rey ignites her Lightsaber (it is new and has a green blade), Rose and Poe switch their flashlights on, so do BB-8 and R2D2.</p>
<p>They start walking. Rey: “How old is this place exactly?” Poe: “The Clone Wars ended like 50 years ago and I assume this event ended the use of this … (Poe looks at all the spider webs on the walls) … facility.” The group walks together until they reach a junction. Finn: “Now we have to choose. Left or right.” Poe steps forward: “Or we split. I´d say Rey, Rose and R2, you go the left way. Finn, BB-8, Chewie and I will go the right way, if everyone is ok with that”. Rose nods in Poe´s direction and goes left. Rey and R2 follow her. BB-8 starts rolling towards as the rest of the other team follows him.</p>
<p>“This place surely has seen better days” Finn says, as the crew advances through the corridors. Finn: “Poe, have you ever thought of leaving the Resistance behind? With your skills, you could have easily made a fortune in the outer rim.” Poe: “Doing what? Smuggling spices?” Finn: “I don’t know, but I´m sure you would find something. Or aren’t you though enough for the underworld?” Poe: “Of course I thought about it. Many times actually. But you know, every time I think about it…. My whole family is the Resistance. All of my friends are part of this group. My parents were rebels. I will never leave them until this is over.” Finn nods in approval as the scene cuts to Rey, Rose and R2 walking up stairs.</p>
<p>Rose: “Rey, what do you think will happen if we could win this war?” Rey: “We will have restored peace and freedom.” Rose: “But what will happen to us. The Resistance. What will you do?” Rey: “I …. I don’t know. My whole journey in the past two years was about this fight, which at the moment, we don’t even seem to win….”</p>
<p>Camera goes some stairs ahead and shows pure darkness at the top of them, as the scene fades to space and Kylo´s Tie Silencer appears. The Tie Silencer flies towards a blue, but cloudy planet. We see a close up of Kylo as the Silencer enters a stormy atmosphere. (We hear the Kamino theme)  Huge waves appear on the surface. Kylo types in coordinates and course corrects into a different direction.</p>
<p>We cut back to Poe and his team. They walk a bit until they find a closed door. Poe: “BB-8 can you open this door?” BB-8 rolls to a panel which he manages to hack into and tries to open the door. Finn: “Does he always open doors for you?” Poe: “Yeah, most of the time”. Finn: “I really need to get one of those ball droids” The door opens and reveals a massive room, where all of the droids got manufactured. (Like on Geonosis) The room is filled with light coming in from a massive window at the top. Finn: “Wow! Now that’s big. So if they stored just a few droids they built here, this mission is what I would call a massive success.” They go about 20 meters forward on the path that was behind the door. Chewie taps Poe on his shoulder and points to the end of the manufacturing line being about a hundred meters down. Poe: “You´re right. If the separatists would have stored their droids somewhere, it would probably be down there” Finn: “We have to climb, don’t we?” Poe: “We have to climb.”</p>
<p>The heroes start climbing down and the scene cuts to Kylo. As he comes closer to the coordinates, a platform appears, coming up from the water. He pulls the Silencer down and lands on the platform. A shield appears around the platform and it goes down hundreds of meters into the water until it reaches the seabed and enters a huge underground base, mostly being painted white. After reaching the bottom, Kylo steps through a glass-door as two Kaminoans await him. Kaminoan 1: “Supreme Leader, we...” She gets interrupted by Kylo: “I don’t care. Just show me my order”. Kaminoan 1: “Right away.” The Kaminoans and Kylo go down a hallway.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Rey, Rose and R2 go down a hallway and reach a closed door which Rey opens with the force and they walk into the room. Rose: “This looks like the command center.” Rey: “It sure does”. Rose: “R2, could you check the main computer. Maybe there is some useful data”. Rey looks around the room, while she gets a strange feeling. Rose rummages through some drawers. Rose shows Rey some chips she found. Rose: “This would have been a fortune back then. 6 million Confederacy Credits”. Rey whispers abstracted: “Amazing”. R2 beeps after he finished searching through the data bank and downloading anything that could be important. Rose: “Come on Rey. We got the data. We should move on.” Rey: “It´s okay. Go on ahead without me, I´m coming later” R2 beeps and rolls ahead. Rose: “Are you sure you are okay?” Rey: “Yeah, I´m totally fine. I just need to…. take a short break. That’s all” Rey smiles at Rose, who gives her a concerned look but then follows R2.</p>
<p> The music darkens and we hear whispers, which can´t be understood. Rey closes her eyes. She slowly walks towards a wall and touches it, searching for a specific spot. She uses the force and opens a secret door. She opens her eyes and sees a room, filled in dim, red light. In the middle of the room stands an upright black stone with an opening on top, where the red light emits. As Rey nears herself to the black stone, the dark music and the whispers get louder and clearer. Whispers: “Come to me. Take me. I will guide you. Only I can give you the answers.” Rey hesitates but marches further towards the stone. She then looks inside, we only see her expression. She puts her hand inside the opening of the stone and pulls a red, pyramid-shaped object out of the stone, a Sith-holocron (But she doesn’t know what it is). Cut to Rose pushing a button, where suddenly a door opens and stored super-battle droids get activated and start shooting. Rose gets hit in the shoulder and screams. Rey quickly puts the object in her bag and runs in the direction, where the shots come from. While Rose takes cover, R2 shoots oil on the droids (as in ROTS), activates his rocket boosters and the droids burn and explode. Rose touches her shoulder, as Rey runs towards her. Rey: “Rose, I am so sorry” She takes a bacta-spray out of her bag. Rose sees the red light coming from the open bag. Rose: “Rey what is….” Rey interrupts her after she quickly closes her bag: “Not important. Now show me your shoulder.” She sprays the bacta on the wound. Rey: “It should get better in no time”. Rose:” Thanks. And thank you R2. I don’t know how, but I am impressed.” R2D2 beeps and Rey gets a message from her comlink. Poe: “Rey. Rose. I think we found the droids.”</p>
<p>Cut to Poe. We see Finn dropping down the last meter on the floor and walking up to Chewie, Poe and BB-8. We then see a massive room full of different droids from the separatist alliance. Poe: “They told us we would find thousands. That’s ten-thousands of droids.” Chewie touches a droid, which falls to the ground. Poe: “Of course they need maintenance. But I think our guys can handle this. Finn do you maybe want go back to the ship and send a signal to the Resistance base, telling them we found their droids.” Finn looks up on the way he just climbed down and smiles in Poe´s direction. Finn: “No.”</p>
<p>Cut to Rey, Rose and R2 going back to the Falcon. Rose: “So Finn sent you a message, which you should send to the Resistance base?” Rey: “Yeah…” Rose: “Don’t you think we should hear the message before sending it?” Cut to Rey and Rose playing Finn´s message in the Falcon cockpit. Finn (message):” Hello, Resistance base. Finn here. I am glad to inform you that I found the droids and there are ten-thousands of them. I also want you to know that Rey, Rose Chewie R2D2 and BB-8 were a great help on my dangerous journey, while Poe on the other hand….” Rose gives Rey a critical look. Rey stops the message and deletes it. Rey: “Is he serious?” Rose: “Ok. I will just send the message.” Rey steps out of the Falcon and looks at the nature. Cut to Rose recording the message. Rose: “Hello Resistance base. Rose here. We found the droids.”</p>
<p>Cut to Kylo Ren. He and the two Kaminoans walk around a corner and a white door opens, showing six troopers (they look similar to Clone Commandos) standing in front of a new type of ship (very modern, mostly white, shades of gray and black; it is rather elongated, around 50 meters long, 12 meters wide and 5 meters high). Kaminoan 2: “As you ordered. Six specialized clone troopers. They are trained for every combat scenario, but age 4 times faster than regular humans. The ship, named the Pallia, is equipped with a cloaking device, weaponry and a hyper drive. If you need anything else, then we…” Kylo interrupts: “No, I don’t. You should have received the payment by now” The Kaminoans bow slightly to Kylo and leave the room. CT-1: “Sir if I am allowed to introduce myself, I am CT-1, the commander of this group. The other ones are…” Kylo: “CT-2, 3, 4, 5 and 6, I guess. But I don’t want to hear about your life, I need you as a backup. As you may know, I am the most powerful person in the galaxy right now, but I have reason to believe that this might change. I don’t give you the details, but I want you to stay in close proximity wherever I may be. I give you all these comlinks. Don’t contact me. And I will only contact you if I need your support, then you will have to show up. Understood?” All clones: “Sir, yes, Sir” Kylo: “Now go to your ship and follow the orders I gave you” Kylo goes back to his Tie Silencer and the scene cuts back to Poe and his crew.</p>
<p>They go through the lines of countless droids and small vehicles. Finn: “Guys, I think there is some more light coming from over there.” They walk towards the light source. They discover a small gap between some big metal panes. Poe: “Wait is this a door? BB, could you maybe scan for another panel to open this door.” BB-8 scans the area and rolls over to a panel 50 meters away. Shortly after that, a massive door opens right in front of the Millennium Falcon. Finn: “Oh. You got to be kidding me.” They find Rey and Rose sitting at the river and walk up to them.</p>
<p> Cut to space. Resistance Ships exit hyperspace and fly towards the planet. After landing, they unload machines and the personal walks towards the hangar with the droids. Rey and Rose stand up. Poe: “So did you guys actually find anything?” Rose: “Yeah. We downloaded data from the main computer of the facility. R2 is transferring it right now to Lieutenant Pally” Poe: “Anything else?” Rey and Rose look at each other and respond at the same time: “No.” Rey: “No. Nothing worth mentioning.” Lieutenant Pally walks over to the crew. Pally: “I don’t want to interrupt you at this truly stunning scenery… But General Organa is requesting your status report at the base.” Poe: “You´re sure you can manage all the droids here.” Pally (with a sarcastic undertone): “I´m sure our progress would be much bigger with your help but we will also get it done without you. I´ll see you all at Rolan.” She goes back to the other Resistance members and the group also walk back to the Falcon. We see Poe and Chewie entering the Cockpit, while Rey goes into her private room. Poe: “The course is set to Rolan. I think we can jump” Chewie pulls the lever to jump to hyperspace.</p>
<p>Cut to Kylo Ren´s Tie Silencer exiting Kamino´s orbit. We see a wide shot of his ship alone in Space, but then a shot from the Cockpit of the Pallia reveals it being not too far behind the Supreme Leader. Then we see a shot from the Silencer´s cockpit, where Kylo types in the coordinates. The next shot is again from the cockpit of the Pallia showing how the Silencer jumps away. Shortly after, the Pallia itself jumps as well. We see a close up of one of the helmets of one of the clones as we cut yet again to space.</p>
<p>A First-Order Star Destroyers flies into the picture. The camera shows the back of Hux, who is standing on the bridge. Through the windows, a small space station is visible. Hux: “Contact the Medical Station”. An Officer walks up to Hux and whispers in his ear: “Grand Moff, with all my respect, I don’t think it is right to test it on an unarmed medical station.” Hux talks loud: “Officer Polk, if you have any issue with my decision making, feel free to speak it out loud. Is there any problem, Officer?” Officer Polk: “No Sir, no problem”. First Order operator: “Sir, they are responding”. Hux: “Put them through and start the firing sequence.” A women appears on a screen in the ship. Hux:” I am Grand Moff Hux from the First Order and I am going to honor you and this station. May I ask for your name?” Woman: “I´m Tara. How are you planning to honor us if I may ask?” (She expresses confusion and a bit of fear). We see how two FO operators put a cylindrical metal object (diameter 40 cm, length 1.8 meters) into a tube. Hux: “We have a technical wonder. A bomb, on which we worked for quite some time now.” The operators check if the object is placed correctly. Hux: “It can´t destroy planets but parts of it and obviously space stations and ships.” The operators pull some levers. Hux: “It will dematerialize everything in a certain radius after collision. That’s also why we chose your station, as you have no weaponry.” The women begins to cry: “Why are you telling me this?” Hux: “Because I want you to know what will happen. Because when the bomb collides, you and everyone on that station will all die in a fraction of a second. You won´t even grasp that something happens.” (Music gets more tragic) We see nurses and patients looking out of the windows to the Star Destroyer. Operator: “Sir we are ready to fire.” Hux: “Then do so.”  The operators push a button. And lights on the front of the bomb start to get activated. After the last light is active, they pull a lever and the bomb shoots out of the tube. In less than a second it reaches the station. And right after impact a white ball of light with a radius of 2 kilometers emerges and disappears as quickly. The station is gone. There is no debris to be seen. Hux forms a smile. We see again a shot from his back, but this time there is only empty space behind the window. Cut to Rey in the Falcon.</p>
<p>She lays on the bed in her room. Whispers: “Rey… Rey take me.” She looks at her bag. Whispers: “Rey. Use me. Open me. I can show you...” Rey reaches for the bag. Rey (whispering): “What can you show me?” She takes the holocron out of the bag. The red light reflects on her face and her eyes get fixated on the object. Whispers: “…Everything.” She hears screams, clashes of lightsabers, herself screaming “Come back” as a child and evil laughter. Rey quickly puts the holocron back into her bag and puts it in a cabinet. We see a close up shot of her shocked face. </p>
<p>Cut to Finn, Rose, Poe and Chewie playing Dejarik (Holochess). Finn and Poe play against Rose and Chewie. Finn whispers to Poe: “I am pretty sure we got this now.” Poe whispers back: “Yeah. If we move the Monnok, they pretty much lost.” Rose: “What. You guys want to move the Monnok? You know that this would probably be the dumbest move you could play.” Finn (whispers): ”Oh, I think she is right.” Poe nods: “Ok. Then we will attack with the Houjix.” Poe does the attack. Finn: “Wait.” He looks in shock at the game and then back at Poe, who soon releases their mistake. Rose: “Oh boys... Maybe moving the Monnok would have been a good idea after all”. She smiles at Chewie who attacks with their last piece, being the Ng´ok, both the remaining Houkix and Monnok of Poe and Finn´s team. Poe and Finn look in despair, Chewie roars. Rose: “Don’t worry, you guys will win one day.” Finn: “Now that was unfair.” Poe: “Yeah. We would have deserved to win.” Poe: “We were the better team.” Finn: “By far.” Poe: “I knew we should have played the Monnok.” Finn: “Absolutely”. The door to Rey´s room opens and she walks out. Rey: “Great job Rose and Chewie.” Finn turns around: “Did you feel with the force that they won?” Rey: “No. I heard you two complaining.” Poe: “I don’t think we complained” Finn: “We did not”. Rey walks into the cockpit, where Chewie already sits again in the pilots´ seat. Rey sits down on the other seat. She looks out of the cockpit. Then turns to Chewie: “Do you know when we will arrive” Chewie roars. Rey: “Thanks. Then I´ll better take a quick shower now.” Rey walks out of the cockpit and we see a shot of the front window. Cut to Kylo´s Tie Silencer exiting hyperspace and flying towards a rather big Star Destroyer.  </p>
<p>He flies into a smaller hangar. The hangar is far more luxurious than regular hangars. Besides the Silencer, only one other ship, the Sharade, is in it. The Sharade is slim, black and grey and is marked with the symbol of the Knights of Ren. Kylo exits his Tie and takes a look at the Sharade. He sees a mechanic droid walking around. Kylo: “When did they arrive?” Droid: “14 hours 38 minutes and 29 seconds ago, Supreme Leader.” Kylo has a slightly angered look on his face and walks into an elevator. The door of the elevator opens and Kylo Ren walks straight into the section of the ship, where the lounge of the Knights is located. He walks into it and meets two of the Knights, Ushar and Sheeka. (Both wear no mask. Ushar is 31 years old, male, tall, has blond hair and wears the darksaber on his belt; Sheeka is 28, female, has brown hair and wears a machete looking weapon) Ushar: “Master. What a pleasant surprise.” (He has the same voice as the voice in the beginning that read the Sith code) Kylo: “Why are you here?” Cut to the millennium Falcon exiting hyperspace.</p>
<p>It flies towards a rocky, uninhabited planet. Hidden doors open in the ground and reveal a giant hangar, where the Millennium Falcon lands in. The heroes then walk out of the Falcon and into the big hangar, filled with hundreds of ships and lots of personnel running around. Rey: “Crowded as always”. The group walks and we cut to them standing in the command center. Besides them, four other Resistance members stand around a large table. General Kothon: “I heard your mission was a success, Captain Dameron.” Poe: “Yes, General. We found the droid factory and the battle droids within it. They need maintenance but then they will give us needed support for our fight.” Kothon: “I see. Meanwhile Xiono´s team found some old pirate ships. Besides that you didn’t miss much.” A door opens and General Leia Organa enters the room. Leia: “Oh no. Am I late again?” Kothon: “A bit. But no worries. Dameron´s team just returned.” Poe: “Good morning General.” Leia: “Good morning.” Leia looks at Kothon. Kothon: “If the General has nothing more to say, I think you can go to your cabins. And don’t forget about the anniversary party tonight. It´s important to bring some joy into these dark times” Leia: “No, you can go.” The team walks towards their cabins. Rey: “What anniversary?” Poe: “The formation of the Resistance.” Rey: “Did we celebrate that last year?” Poe: “I think so…” Finn:” We did. But you were on Lothal as far as I remember.” Rey: “Oh. That would make sense. Anyway, I will see you all later.” Rey goes into her cabin. She takes the holocron out of the bag, puts it in her locker and begins to search through the Jedi books, hoping to find something about the object she picked up on Burus. She turns a page and the scene cuts to Kylo and the Knights.</p>
<p>The conversation continues. Ushar: “Why shouldn’t we be here? After all the Finalizer was always the Star Destroyer of us, the Knights of Ren, not just their leader.” Kylo: “Why didn’t you contact me before coming?” Sheeka: “We did. But we didn’t receive an answer from Batuu. Wasn´t it Batuu you told us you would go to?” Kylo: “I was on Batuu. There are at least a dozen men that can confirm this.” Ushar smirks: “Anyway. We are here now. Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Kylo: “Not for now. Stay alert.” Kylo turns around and Sheeka whispers: “Of course. Supreme Leader….” Kylo leaves the room. A third Knight named Abrok (33 years old, short black hair, wears an axe-looking weapon) enters the room from another door. Abrok: “Who was it? Traitor Kylo?” Sheeka: “Yeah.” Abrok: “Does he know it?” Ushar: “No. Not yet. But he definitely knows that something is going on.” Cut to Kylo going into his chamber and kneeling before Vader´s mask. Kylo: “What should I do?” Cut back to Rey in her cabin.</p>
<p>She gets ready to go to the community room, where the celebration will be held. The door opens and Rose enters the room. Rose: “Rey.” Rey: “Rose. What´s the matter?” Rose: “I just wanted to speak to you about what happened in the factory.” Rey: “Rose. I am so sorry. If I knew this would happen, I would have come in an instant. How is your arm doing?” Rey reaches for her arm, but Rose pulls it away. Rose: “My arm is fine. Don’t worry. But I wanted to ask you, what you did there in the command center. You were distracted from something and when you came back, something in your bag shined red, which it didn’t do before.” Rey: “Rose. I am sure you maybe remember the things a bit different.” Rose: “No I don’t. You just don’t tell me the truth.” Rey: “No I didn’t I am… I am sorry. I didn’t tell you the truth. Sometimes, just sometimes I feel Kylo Ren.” Rose: “You feel him?” Rey: “Like a connection but through the force.” We see a brief moment of Kylo speaking to Vader. Kylo: “Thank you, grandfather” Rose: “And that’s what happened?” Rey: “Yes.” Rose: “And the light?” Rey: “Probably just a reflection or something like that.” Rose: “Ok. I believe you. Thank you for telling me the truth.” Rey: “I will see you in 10 minutes. I just have to get ready.” Rose: “Yeah. I´ll see you in the community room.” Rose exits the room. Rey opens the locker and touches the holocron. Whispers: “They wouldn’t understand. Open me and finally find out what you desire to know.” Rey doesn’t open it but we see a brief vision. Two Sith eyes open. Whispers: “Rey.” Unknown male voice: “Rey.” A red lightsaber ignites. We hear screams and clashes of sabers. We see many different very quick scenes, one of it showing Revan´s mask. Same male voice (MV): “Rey.” We see Rey yet again as a child screaming “Come back!” MV: “Find out…” We see her as a child eating bread, then flashes of Anakin as a child. MV: “…who you…” Then we see flashes of a room filled with tanks and then again the Sith eyes and the outline of the face can be seen as its mouth begins to move. MV: “…truly are!” Rey drops the Holocron and backs away.</p>
<p>Rose and Finn walk down the stairs towards the community room. Finn: “Oh am I excited to finally eat some real food again. Not just the nutrient paste they give us for our missions.” Rose: “I heard they got roasted Porg today.” Finn: “This is going to be good.” They walk into the community room. Loud music is playing and people drink and dance. Finn walks up to Poe, who is having a conversation with Pally and Officer Cirk. Finn: “Good evening captain.” Poe hugs Finn: “Hey good to see you.” Finn shakes hand with Pally and Cirk. Cirk: “I don’t think we had the pleasure to meet each other before.” Finn: “Yeah, I think so. I am Finn.” Cirk: “I know.” Pally and Poe laugh. Poe: “Anyway. Pally told me that our guys have checked and reprogrammed the droids we have found. They will be here by tomorrow.” Finn: “Well, that’s great to hear.” They continue talking. We see Rose strolling through the room. She then sees a group of maintenance workers. Rose: “Hick, Sylinne!” Hick: “Rose!” Rose hugs the two. There are two other workers standing with Hick and Sylinne. Hick: “This is Rose. Sylinne and I worked with her on the Raddus, before we were relocated to Onderon” Rose: “I didn’t know you two were coming.” Sylinne: “We didn’t know it either until two weeks ago. We received an order from General Organa for all Resistance members to come to Rolan.” Rose: “Interesting, I haven’t heard about this yet.”</p>
<p>General Kothon walks up to a podium. Kothon: “Good evening Resistance!” The people stop talking and most sit down. Kothon: “Don’t hurry. We have time.” He takes a look at the crowd. Kothon: “Many of you may wonder why I am standing in front of you today and interrupt you having a good time and not General Organa. Well, the answer is easy. The General is feeling a bit tired after those really stressful past weeks. Now for those of you who don’t know me, I am General Kothon, the second in command. Many of you will think to themselves why I am introducing myself to a crowd who should know me anyway. But if those look around, they may see some new faces. (We see Finn looking around) Two weeks ago, General Organa ordered all Resistance members back to Rolan.  (Rose and Sylinne look at each other.) The reason is that we now entered the stage, where we prepare for war. It had been nearly two years since the battle of Crait. Two years of hiding and rebuilding. But we accomplished a lot and are now bigger than ever before. (The crowd applauds) The First Order has been unmatched for too long and we will show them Resistance. (Applause) Which brings me to the occasion of this celebration. Just a few years back the galaxy was at peace. But what our great chancellor Mothma achieved, began to crumble. A new threat arose from the ashes of the empire. General Organa was one of the few who saw this. The New Republic, blinded by arrogance, decided not to take it seriously. I remember when one of the most influential senators called the First Order a small pile of fanatics, who haven’t realized the empire´s demise yet. We sure now realize the New Republic´s demise. It only was General Organa who decided, exactly four years ago, to take action, to resist. And the Resistance was born. (Applause) And now we are the galaxy´s hope. (Applause) But not their only hope. We have many allies across the galaxy who, if we are ready, are prepared to fight with us. They are good people! And we are good people! And together we will fight, we will bring everything to the table! Everyone will give their everything and together we will win! (Applause) But for now, enjoy your meals.”</p>
<p>Doors to the kitchen open and many meals are served. They get placed around the room like a buffet. Finn and Poe go straight up to the roasted Porgs. Poe: “So after all, it did pay off that Chewie went to Ahch-To with Rey.” Chewie, who appears to stand right behind them, roars. Poe: “Hey buddy!” Chewie roars again and Finn starts to look around the room. He sees Rose talking with her friends. He talks to Poe and Chewie .Finn: “Have you seen Rey.” Poe: “I don’t think so…” Finn takes a few steps and a door behind him opens. Rey, wearing some more elegant clothes, enters the room. Finn: “Rey, we just wondered where you were. You missed the General´s speech.” Rey: “Leia´s?” Finn: “No, Kothon´s. Leia isn’t feeling so good at the moment.” Rey: “Yeah, I am sorry that I am late. I just had to… take a nap and I lost track of time.” Finn: “No worries.” They walk back to Poe and Chewie. Rey: “Was there anything important in the General´s speech that I should know about.” Finn: “Not really. He gave the usual motivational speech. Although it does seem that we get ready to engage the First Order very soon.” Rey: “Finally.”</p>
<p>Cut to Ushar on the Finalizer. He walks into a small room. He kneels down and a hologram appears. (We only see Ushar, not the front of the face of the hologram.) Ushar: “My Lord, the traitor Kylo has arrived.” Unknown Figure (UF): “Good. Soon the entire First Order will know of his betrayal.” (UF has the same voice as the figure in Rey´s vision from the holocron.) Ushar: “When should I show it to them?” (We see a close up of Ushar´s hand with Sonke´s obsidian ring on it) UF: “Soon. Very soon. Get your knights ready to confront him. And then show it to him and the entire galaxy.” Ushar: “What should we do with him?” UF: “Unfortunately, he will not live up to his grandfather. No one can get away with such a betrayal. You have to serve justice and eliminate him. Do not disappoint me, Ushar Ren, master of the Knights of Ren.” Ushar: “I never will, my Lord”. The hologram disappears and we see a close up of Ushars face, as he puts his helmet on.</p>
<p>Cut to the Resistance. We see people eating and talking but the camera zooms onto Rey and everything else turns into slow motion. We see and hear the Resistance members celebrating, but the laughter is dimmed (Music is dark, everything has some creepy vibe.) UF: “Rey.” Rey scares and looks around the room.” UF: “Rey.” She sees the shadow of a hooded figure at a wall. UF: “Don’t fear me. Don’t fear the truth. Open the holocron and learn what you seek to know.” The shadow gets bigger and bigger, before she hears Finn say: “Rey. Rey. Are you alright?” It gets revealed that the shadow was caused by an insect who crawled on a lamp. Finn: “Are you okay?” Rey: “Yeah. I am fine. I probably just ate something bad. I think I will go to my room.” Finn: “Alright. Get well soon. I will visit you tomorrow, whether you like it or not.” Rey smiles for a second and goes out of the room.</p>
<p>She enters a dark hallway. We just hear some subtle dark music and no whispers or voices. We just follow Rey walking towards her room for about 20 seconds. She opens the door to her cabin. UF: “You know what you have to do.” Rey opens her locker and takes out the holocron. She sits on her bed and closes her eyes. Rey: “Show me.” The holocron begins to float. Rey struggles to open it. Rey: “Show me what I seek to find.” UF: “In order to open it you must focus on your hatred.” Rey: “That’s not what a Jedi does.” UF: “The Jedi failed. I thought after meeting Luke, you would understand. The Jedi restrict their emotions. They don’t pursue balance. If a Jedi saw you holding this device, they would kill you.” Rey: “They wouldn´t.” UF laughs. UF: “Oh yes they would. They don’t care about you. Only about their moral code and if you try to open a device used by Sith, they would discard you. But I would not. And opening this device, this holocron, is the only way to save your friends. The Jedi would let them die.” We again see Rey concentrating, but this time has an angry, maybe even a hateful expression and the holocron opens. She sees a vision. An unknown female voice talks (FV). FV: “This story is too big to be told in here. (We see a figure putting on a hood (Figure looks similar to the one in the beginning formed by the stars.)) It spans thousands of years. (We see the figure with a hood, then many other ones (including Darth Malgus, Bane, Plagueis and Snoke)) And still keeps going. (We see the two Sith eyes open up and hear something opening.) It is a story that gives you all the answers. (We see Plagueis doing some ritual and flashes of Anakin and then the same with Snoke doing it and flashes of Rey.) How dark they may seem. Go to the Jedi-temple on Coruscant and find a Jedi holocron. (We see the Jedi-temple and a Jedi-holocron in a croner.) Open both holocrons at the same time and the whole story will unfold.”</p>
<p>The door of Rey´s room opens and Rey in her Jedi outfit runs out. She walks to the droid area and activates BB-8. BB-8 beeps. Rey: “BB-8. I need your help. You mind going on a quick adventure?” BB-8 and Rey walk/roll towards the hangar. Rey: “BB-8, could you make the ship ready.” BB-8 rolls towards. Rey: “And we will take the stolen First Order transporter, not my ship.” BB-8 rolls into the hangar and we hear Leia´s theme. Rey turns around and Leia walks towards her. Rey: “General, I…” Leia hugs Rey. Leia: “I understand. Do what you have to do. Good luck.” Rey tears up: “Thank you” Leia: “Now go.” Rey runs to the transporter and flies away. C-3PO walks towards Leia. C-3PO: “General Organa, is something wrong?” Leia: “No 3PO, everything is quite alright.” Leia looks to the closing hangar doors. C-3PO: “May I ask why the hangar doors were open?” Leia: “Yes, but you won´t get an answer.” We see a close up of C-3PO´s face. Cut to Rey leaving Rolan. BB-8 beeps. Rey: “We go to Coruscant.” BB-8 beeps again. Rey: “I don’t know honestly, there is supposed to be a Jedi temple there. I never read anything about a temple on Coruscant in my books. Although they are probably too old.” Rey jumps into hyperspace.</p>
<p>Cut to Kylo Ren on the Finalizer´s bridge. He looks outside the huge window but notices something. He does some subtle head movements and presses some button on his arm. The big door behind him opens. All six Knights of Ren in full armor enter the bridge. Ushar: “In the name of the First Order, you are convicted of treason.” Abrok: “Captain Peavey, make contact with every member of the First Order.” The Captain looks around the room. Kylo stands still and doesn’t turn around. Peavey: “Right away.” Cut to different worlds and ships, where the FO members accept the call (including Hux). Ushar: “Ben Solo, also known as Kylo Ren, who claimed himself to be Supreme Leader, is a traitor. He not only led this great organization horribly but committed the worst of crimes. (We see two FO troopers on some forest planet taking their helmets off, one Captain on a ship looking interested, his crew standing up and Hux, standing on his ship, forming a surprised smile). Kylo Ren killed Supreme Leader Snoke! He murdered him to save the Jedi! (We see Kylo blinking a bit faster, more FO reactions, Hux having a big grin on his face) He then chocked our Grand Moff and accused the Jedi of killing Snoke. He is the ultimate traitor and if some may not believe me, this will convince you.” He activates Snoke´s ring which begins to project a hologram of what happened in the throne room. We see again different reactions while the scene plays. After the hologram is over, the Stormtroopers onboard the Finalizer´s bridge point their guns at Kylo. Ushar: “But don’t worry honored friends. Grand Moff Hux will take the title as Supreme Leader and then we shall have order.” Abrok gives Peavey the sign to stop the transmission. Ushar: “And now Ben, you will die.” The knights ignite their weapons (Ushar with the darksaber). The knights form a circular arc around Kylo. We see a close up of Ushar, ready to strike. Suddenly Kylo activates his lightsaber, throws it against the window and gets sucked into the vacuum of space. A lot of the crew on the bridge also get sucked out. The knights and some of the crew get hold of something and activate a Ray shield. Kylo turns to the ship to pull back his lightsaber, but he then notices that Ushar, who is behind the ray shield, holds it in his hand. Shortly after, Kylo falls to the ground. The boarding ramp behind him closes. He is inside the cloaked Pallia. Two clones rush towards him. CT-3: “Are you okay, Sir?” Kylo: “Yes.” Two other clones in the cockpit jump to hyperspace. Cut to the Finalizer´s Bridge. Ushar: “Where did he go?!” FO crew member: “Our scanners have detected something entering and exiting hyperspace. Maybe it was a cloaked ship” Ushar stares outside and the scene cuts to Rey exiting Hyperspace.</p>
<p>In front of her is the planet Coruscant. She is stunned by the look of it. Rey: “I mean, I heard of Couruscant being a city planet but this scale is something different. Finding our Jedi temple won´t be easy.” She flies down to Coruscant. The city is busy. Rey tries to enter a skylane. The vehicles behind Rey all stop. Rey flies into a lane and the transporter automatically switches to an autopilot. A voice comes from a speaker in her transporter. Female Voice2: “Welcome to the Coruscant skylines system. Your vehicle is currently on lane 2B-36-A. As a vehicle from the First Order, you have a high prioritization. What is your destination?” Rey: “The Jedi Temple.” FV2: “46368 destinations found. Jedi Temple bar, seconta district, level 1313, Jedi temple….” Rey: “Stop.” Rey: “Oh BB-8, how can we find anything here?” BB-8 beeps. Rey: “Not a bad idea.” Rey: “Bring me to the nearest library.” FV2: “Right away. Flying to the Breshar library, 12.1 kilometers away. Brison district, level 4001” Rey lands near the library and puts on a hood. Rey: “Stay on the ship. There are probably cameras everywhere and it could be possibly that they would detect you.” BB-8 beeps and Rey leaves the ship. The level is only about 170 levels down from which she first entered the skylane. There still are a few spots where sunlight comes down. This part of the city is where the lower middle class is living. All kinds of aliens fill the streets. Rey sees playing kids in a side street. But there are also Stormtroopers patrolling the streets. She keeps her head down and goes further until she turns left into a back alley. She looks onto a sign above a narrow house that says “Beshar library”. She enters it.</p>
<p>The library is older and a bit dusty. She starts to search around. Rey mumbles as she searches through the books: “Imperial Academy: VII, Isoars revenge. Jaro´s memoirs. Jedi!” She searches through them, when a voice behind her scares her. Librarian: “Can I help you.” An old Ithorian approaches Rey. Rey is still a bit perplexed. Librarian: “Can I help you?” Rey: “No. Thank you. I can handle myself.” The librarian turns away. Rey: “Jedi Siege. Jedi temples.” She pulls out the book and searches inside it. Rey opens the side about the Coruscant temple. Rey: “Perfect.” She reads in it. “Address: Galactic city, level 4120, Quadrant: 34-B” She then notices a handwritten note below “Built: 1504 BBC”, which says “Destroyed: 836 ABC”. She slowly goes into the direction the librarian walked away. Rey: “Sorry, I have a question.” The librarian steps forward from a row of books. Librarian: “Yes?” Rey: “This book says the Jedi Temple was destroyed 836 ABC. Is that true?” Librarian: “Yes that is true. The Jedi Temple was destroyed 51 years ago by the empire. Or 836 years after the battle of Coruscant.” Rey: “Completely destroyed?” Librarian: “Well, it wasn’t really destroyed but converted into the Emperor´s Palace.” Rey: “So, some parts of the Jedi temple remained?” Librarian: “Oh I think so. I have never seen it myself. It is on the other side of the planet. Do you want to go there?” Rey hesitates a bit: “Yes, I do.” Librarian: “Well, you shouldn´t. It is guarded by many First Order Stormtroopers. And everything valuable which was once inside the palace, has been stolen.” Rey: “No, I am …. searching for something different. I can´t explain. Thank you.” She leaves. Liberian: “And give me the book back, unless you still need it.” Rey: “Oh no. I forgot I am sorry.” She gives him the book back. Rey: “Thank you again.” Liberian: “Good luck on your journey. I hope you will find what you are looking for.” Rey leaves the store and the scene cuts to Finn.</p>
<p>He walks towards Rey´s cabin on Rolan and knocks on her door. Finn: “Rey? Rey are you in there?” The door is locked. Suddenly a door behind him opens and a sleepy Rose walks out. Finn turns around. Rose gapes. Finn: “Good morning. How much longer were you down there after I left?” Rose: “Good morning. Not long. Maybe an hour.” Finn: “Yeah, anyway. Have you seen Rey? Because her door is locked and she isn´t answering.” Rose: “No, I haven’t. But you know, she didn’t feel too good yesterday.” Finn: “That’s why I wanted to see her.” Rose: “Give her some rest.” Rose walks downstairs and Finn follows her. They enter a hallway, in which a door opens and Poe walks through it. Poe: “Finn, Rose, good to see you. Actually I was searching for you Finn right now.” Finn: “For me?” Poe: “Yes.” Rose: “I am hungry anyways. So if you don’t need me in this discussion, I would eat breakfast.” Poe: “No. I just need to grab Finn here for a minute. Enjoy your meal.” Rose walks by. Rose: “Thank you.” She then leaves the hallway. Finn: “So what is so important?” Poe: “You missed the briefing.” Finn: “Wait, didn’t General Kothon say that there wouldn’t be a briefing today?” Poe: “No, no. Not from Kothon.” Finn: “General Organa?” Poe: “Yes.” Finn: “Since when is she holding briefings again?” Poe: “It was a private briefing. I think we should go to another room.” Pally walks by. Pally: “Good morning you two.” Poe: “Morning.” Finn waves. Poe whispers to Finn: “Let´s go.” Finn nods. The scene cuts to them entering Poe´s cabin. </p>
<p>Finn: “So what´s the matter?” Poe: “General Organa sent us to Sifon in the Lendarium system. The atmosphere is pretty toxic and dangerous. Our goal is to deploy a small group of mechanics and engineers on the surface.” Finn: “And why exactly is this so secret?” Poe checks if the door is closed. Poe: “While the New Republic did not officially develop any military weapons, there was a secret undertaking called project Breakthrough.” Finn: “What does it do?” Poe: “I don’t even know. I have only been told that it is a ship and that we have to bring it back to the base. But it has to be really important if even we have to be so secretive about it. But what we do know, is that it is hidden on Sifon. Chewie will also be with us. Rose won´t. The less people involved, the better.” Finn nods: “I understand.” Poe: “Okay. We will depart in two hours. I will meet you at the Falcon.” Poe opens the door, but Finn stops him: “Oh and Poe, do you know where Rey is? Because I couldn’t find her earlier.” Poe: “The General told me that she is on a secret mission. Together with BB-8 (He says this part a bit disgruntled). Not our business.” Finn looks a bit confused and the scene cuts to Rey back in the skyline of Coruscant.</p>
<p>FV2: “Welcome to the Coruscant skylines system. Your vehicle is currently on lane 2C-11-A. As a vehicle from the First…” Rey: “Stop. I know. I need to get to the Galactic city, on level 4120, in quadrant 34-B.” FV2: “Of course. Your route is 16 945 kilometers long. You will arrive in 3 days 2 hours and 56 minutes. Enjoy the ride.” Rey: “3 days? No, this is way too long, I cannot wait this long.” Rey tries to pull the transporter up. FV2: “Are you sure that you want to leave the Coruscant skyline syst....” Rey: “Yes.” FV2: “Thank you for travelling inside the….” Rey: “Yeah I got it.” She pulls the ship up and finds herself having a hard time navigating through the endless lines of traffic. Rey: “Oh, this was a bad idea.” BB-8 fixates himself with two ropes, as the ship flies upwards. Finally Rey gets through the uppermost skyline of the city. She exits the atmosphere and starts to fly around the planet.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to a Tie fighter flying by, revealing a Star Destroyer behind it. The scene cuts to Hux entering an empty room with a round table. On the other side appears the hologram of Ushar. Hux: “Ushar. What a pleasant surprise. I must say I am impressed. But how did you get the video material? We searched through all security cameras, but the footage was destroyed.” Ushar: “None of your business, Supreme Leader.” Hux gets a grimmer look. Hux: “Don’t you….” Ushar interrupts him: “And don’t you think that it was I who decided to give you the rank. I wouldn’t have hesitated to crown myself. But someone else insisted on you getting the rank. He is also the one who gave me the footage.” Hux: “Someone?” Ushar: “Yes, he also wants you to come to him in the Horusant system.” Hux´ face reveals his feeling of unease. Hux: “Horusant... Korriban… The homeworld of the Sith.” Ushar: “He awaits you.” The hologram of Ushar fades. Hux turns around and walks back onto the bridge. Hux: “Make the jump to the Horusant system.” FO Crew member: “Right away, Supreme Leader.” But after searching for the Horusant system to get the coordinates, he hesitates a bit, before typing in the coordinates. The Star Destroyer jumps and the scene cuts to Rey.</p>
<p>While flying down to Coruscant again, Rey gets an idea. Rey whispers: “Why didn’t I thought of this before?” Rey: “BB, could you maybe deactivate First Order security cameras in the area. The module in this transporter should allow this.” BB-8 rolls towards a module in the ship. We then see Rey piercing through the clouds, at first revealing the famous towers of the Jedi temple below, before showing the full picture. The temple is partly destroyed, broken statues of the Jedi and Palpatine lie on the ground, all signs of the Jedi and the Empire are eradicated and a troop of FO Stormtroopers stands downstairs before the entry. BB-8 beeps. Rey: “Perfect. But wait until we landed.” Rey lands about 500 meters away from the backside of the temple. Rey: “There are more troopers guarding the temple than I thought.” BB-8 beeps again and opens a shelf with thermal detonators. Rey: “No, you don’t have to do this I am sure we will find another way…. Wait we can just activate the bombs on the outside of the ship and then run away. This should cause enough distraction. Deactivate the cameras.” BB-8 deactivates the cameras. We see how a camera stops recording. Then Rey and BB-8 run out of the ship and Rey places multiple detonators on the outside of the ship. Rey: “Well, I hope we will find another ship to fly back.” They run towards the temple. Rey: “The bombs should detonate in about 2 minutes, if I am correct.” They reach a street corner before the temple. They wait until the ship explodes. The Stormtroopers guarding one part of the temple run towards the big cloud of smoke. Rey runs forwards and jumps a few meters up and through a broken window and pulls BB-8 inside with the force. She turns around and sees the inside of a big hallway. The windows are shattered, everything is rundown. Cut to Finn walking towards the Falcon on Rolan.</p>
<p>Poe stands outside the Falcon and waits until all the mechanics entered the ship. Finn approaches him: “So, are we ready to fly?” Poe: “Our guys probably need another minute or two to get ready, but then we are good to go.” A mechanic walks by: “No, we don’t Captain. We are ready when you are.” Poe: “Than lets go.” They enter the Falcon. Poe sits down in the Co-Pilot seat besides Chewbacca and the Falcon leaves Rolan. Finn takes a seat besides two engineers. Finn: “Do you know something about this ship?” Engineer 1 (E1): “Yeah. Obviously we do. Otherwise we couldn’t work on it. But I´m guessing you want to know something about what it does, about which we don’t really know much about.” Engineer 2 (E2): “Based on the plan they showed us, I guess it is more of a slower and more robust ship.” Finn: “And do you know how big this ship is supposed to be? It sure must be big if it is so slow and robust.” E1: “It isn’t small to say the least.” E1 smirks. Finn smiles and we see a shot of the Falcon entering hyperspace.</p>
<p>Cut to Rey wandering through the Jedi temple. BB-8 beeps. Rey: “No I don’t know exactly where it is. It is basically a blue cube that is in some corner.” The droid beeps again. Rey: “I know that this isn’t a good description and yes, this place is big.” She comes into the room which once was the Jedi library. But it also is destroyed. Rey activates her lightsaber and the room illuminates in green light. Rey: “It could be here.” She and BB-8 search around the room, but find nothing. At the end of the room is a dark hallway. She goes into it but only finds a dead end, another empty room. She goes back into the library, deactivates her lightsaber, closes her eyes and sits down on the floor. She touches the floor. (She has a similar vision to the one she had in TFA, but this time she always stands in the library, only everything around her changes.) The music calms. Jedi roam around the room. Female Jedi: “I think this should become the library.” Male Jedi: “You and your library.” Rey turns around. A Mon Calamarian Jedi shelves books. Rey turns left and now the library is filled with books. The music gets darker and she hears screams. Rey turns around and she sees how a Sith with a mask kills a Jedi right in front her. We now see Rey struggling to keep meditating outside of the vision. Cut back to the vision and the scene of the fighting fades to a destroyed library, which then gets rebuilt by Jedi and filled in with those bluish, digital books from the Prequels. We see time passing by, until the music gets darker again. And Rey makes out a Jedi with a blue lightsaber entering the room. He is followed by clone troopers. They start shooting at the other Jedi and the one Jedi starts fighting the other Jedi as well. A female Jedi fearfully screams: “Skywalker. Nooo.” Anakin stabs her. Rey whispers confused: “Skywalker?” She then hears the evil laugh of Palpatine behind her. She turns around and sees Anakin kneeling before Palpatine. Palpatine: “You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire.” Rey whispers: “Luke´s father was Vader.” Royal Guards patrol the library. Then those get killed by civilians and looters who take everything valuable, until the temple is how she found it. She turns around again and sees herself meditating. She walks through herself and only sees a tunnel which leads her in the hallway and the empty room, where she was before, but this time it isn’t a dead end but there is a small entrance in the wall which has a circular staircase behind it. Rey goes down the stairs and finds the holocron in a corner. As soon as she touches it, the vision ends. Rey suddenly jumps up and runs into the empty room. She walks up to the place, where the entrance was in her vision, ignites her lightsaber and cuts a hole in the wall. She finds the staircase, walks down and picks up the holocron. She holds it in her hand and the scene cuts to the Falcon exiting hyperspace.</p>
<p>The Falcon flies towards a planet clouded in orange dust. Cut to the Cockpit. Poe: “So that’s Sifon. It looks pretty from up here.” Chewie lets out a roar. Poe: “I know. They also said something about Birods. Let´s see.” The Falcon enters a huge storm in the atmosphere. The Falcon shakes heavily and even with lights on, they can´t see much more than 10 meters. Poe: “Just fly to the coordinates. This storm won´t stop us.” They fly further through the storm when something appears to be flying past the ship. Poe looks at Chewie and then back at the outsides. We hear a muted scream of an animal. Poe: “I have a bad feeling about this.” Again, something flies past the ship but much closer this time and the scream was much louder. Now the Falcon begins to shake and Chewie and Poe can´t really control the ship anymore. Poe: “Oh please no.” They activate a camera on the top of the Falcon. It shows a huge bird on top of the ship. Poe: “This is bad. Finn! You need to go to the upper laser canon immediately!” Finn: “What is it?” Poe: “Massive Bird!” Finn: “Not good.” Finn runs towards the ladder. We now see a shot of the Birod on top of the Falcon pulling out cables. Chewie tries to shake it off by flying risky maneuvers, but doesn’t succeed. Finn climbs up the ladders, tries to get into the seat and begins to shoot at the bird. He hits it a few times. It gets more aggressive. But Finn continues to shoot and the Birod finally flies away. Finn: “I got him!” Poe: “Great! Now let´s get down there before more of them keep coming.” Finn: “Oh no!” Poe: “What is it?” Finn: “They already do!” Three birds come from above and land again on the Falcon. Finn starts again to shoot, but after he hits them a few times, one of the Birods pulls out the canon. Finn: “We got a problem! They pulled out the cannon!” Poe: “That is indeed a problem.” Chewie roars and now tries to fly straight down, which only works partly since the birds make it harder to steer the ship. Because of the Falcon´s steep dive, one of the Birods loses grip and lands on the front window. Poe: “Now I have a very bad feeling about this.” Chewie tries to make a sudden turn. It doesn’t work and the bird begins to pick against the window. Poe thinks frantically what else they could do. Then he notices a big rock spiking up into the sky. Poe: “Chewie! Over there is a spike. Maybe we can… You know.” Chewie changes course and flies directly into the rock´s direction. The bird continues to pick against the window and the other two birds still demolish the Falcon sitting on it. Chewie flies closer and closer, makes a risky maneuver and manages to ram the Birod sitting on the window against the rock. He turns around and does the same with the other two birds. Chewie roars victorious and Poe pats his shoulder. Poe: “Nicely done Captain. That was close.” They fly further down and soon reach the rocky surface of Sifon and the scene cuts to Rey in the Jedi Temple.   </p>
<p>Rey is back in the library, sits down, closes her eyes and in contrary to the Sith holocron, has no struggles to open the Jedi holocron. She has a vision. We see a ship landing on Ahch-To. FV (Same as in the prior vision): “This story is too big to be told in here. (We see a man and his young boy exiting a ship on the same island Luke was.) It spans thousands of years. (We see the figure (from the prior vision, which was meditating) training other people in meditation.) And still keeps going. (The figure now trains them with sticks.)  It is a story that gives you all the answers. (Figure meditates on a rock on Ahch-To and begins to float.) How dark they may seem. Go to the Droid factory on Burus and find a Sith holocron. (We see the Droid factory on Burus and the Stone with a red light (The same from the beginning of the story)) Open both holocrons at the same time and the whole story will unfold.” The holocron closes itself and Rey opens her eyes. She takes the Sith holocron out of her bag and lays down both holocrons in front of her. She closes her eyes and tries to open both of them. The Jedi holocron opens right away. But now she struggles with the Sith holocron. As it continues to stay closed, Rey remembers to use hate. She thinks of the war and the fear the galaxy has to endure and then, finally, she manages to open the Sith holocron, but at the same time the Jedi holocron closes. Rey doesn’t notice. But BB-8 begins to beep and while Rey is still in meditation, BB bumps into her. Rey opens her eyes: “What is wrong with you.” BB-8 beeps again and now Rey notices that the Jedi holocron is closed. Rey: “Oh sorry, I didn’t notice. Thank you.” She tries it again. This time the Sith holocron opens first, but yet again, as soon as the second holocron opens, the other closes itself. We see something like a little montage of Rey trying it again and again but the first holocron always closes itself, as the second one opens. Annoyed, Rey stands up and puts the holocrons in her bag. Rey: “Let´s take a look around and try it again later. It doesn’t seem to work right now. I must be doing something wrong.” She walks into the hallway where she entered the temple. BB-8 follows her and the scene cuts to the crew on the Falcon.</p>
<p>Finn stands on the closed boarding ramp. Finn: “Can we go outside?” Poe (who is in another room): “No. I mean you could. But you´d die. The atmosphere is toxic.” Poe walks towards Finn and gives him a gas mask and a flashlight. Poe: “Better wear this. Is everyone ready?” Poe turns around and looks at the crew members who all put their masks on. Poe: “Perfect. Then (Poe opens the ramp) lets go.” Similar to the above, there is a storm on the ground, whirling sand around, making it even harder to see something than before. Poe: “Always stay together. We walk in single file. As long as you see the one in front of you, you´re good.” Poe walks first, Finn in second and Chewie in last, behind all the other Resistance members. There is a little time jump (5 minutes). Finn shouts, so that Poe could hear it: “How long do we even have to go? I thought we landed near the coordinates!” Poe: “Yes we are very near! Shouldn’t take any longer than 20 minutes! But as you may have noticed, we are walking up and not on a flat path! This is because we walk up a hill and since the Falcon could not land on such an uneven path, we have to walk!” Finn whispers to himself: “Great conditions to walk that we have here.” They keep going. After another 5 minute time jump Poe yells: “Chewie, is everything alright down there!” No response. Poe: “Chewie!” The fourth person in row, a mechanic answers: “Honestly captain, I don’t think he can hear you!” Poe: “Then everyone will ask the one behind him and then we are good!” We see Poe, Finn and an engineer doing that, then 15 seconds of waiting later a loud roar from Chewbacca can be heard. Poe: “Great!” Another time jump (15 minutes). The terrain has become steeper and Poe climbs up onto something like a platform. He waits until everyone arrived. Poe: “Perfect. Now wait and wonder.” Poe searches for something on the wall. Finn: “What are you searching for?” Poe: “Ahh. Some… Some form of card-slot in the wall” They continue searching until Finn finds some loose small rock on the wall. He tosses it away and finds the card slot behind it. Finn: “Poe! I think I got it.” Poe turns around and walks up to Finn. He looks at it. Poe: “Yeah. I think that could be it.” He takes out a card of his Pocket. Poe: “A super-secret access card from the New Republic. Let´s see if it still works.” He slowly puts the card in. First nothing happens, but then the wall opens, revealing a massive hangar behind it which is fully illuminated because of the cards´ activation.  Inside stands a massive ship. The whole crew walks in and looks down on the gigantic ship (a bit smaller than a Star Destroyer, but still really big). Resistance mechanic: “Holy sh….” The scene cuts to Rey.</p>
<p>Rey walks further until she finds a stair case that goes up and down. She goes down and reaches a room. It is something like a court room. It is empty and looted. She goes further down until she reaches a dead end. She decides to go back up and after taking the first two stairs, she turns around looking at the wall behind her, having a strange feeling. But she continues walking up until she reaches a half opened door. She and BB-8 go through it. She enters the former emperor´s throne room. It is big and vast, but at the same time so empty. Light fills the room through the shattered big round window at the opposite side of the room. Beneath it, the former emperor´s throne. It is also destroyed. Rey whispers: “Look at this. This is huge.” She walks up to the throne and it appears that someone is sitting on it. Also the music again darkens and BB-8´s movements seem to be slowed down (just like in the celebration room earlier) UF: “Welcome. I see you found the holocron.” Rey: “I did. But I can´t open both of them at once.” UF: “I know. But there is knowledge in this ruins that tell you how to do it.” Rey: “In the library?” UF: “No. Not in the library. Haven´t you seen it. It is destroyed, looted. No. But you were close to discovering it.” Rey comes closer with her Lightsaber ignited: “Who even are you? Are you Darth Sidious?” The figure laughs: “No. Sidious is dead. He was weak. But you will soon enough know who I am. The holocrons will show you the truth. I might not like everything you will see, but we should be on an even ground, I think.” Rey: “Even ground, for what?” UF: “You will see.” Rey: “For what!” Rey yells as the figure is already gone. And BB-8 is beeping loudly. Rey looks at BB: “I am sorry. I just…” Rey whispers: “I was close to discovering it.” She stares at the throne and then suddenly turns around and runs down the stairs.</p>
<p>She runs past the hallway and to the dead end from before. She nears herself the wall, where she previously had a strange feeling, ignites her lightsaber and cuts through it, revealing a staircase behind it going further down. She walks down until she enters a room. She ignites her Lightsaber, because the room is completely dark. She sees a dark object in the middle of the room. It is a bit vase-shaped. The room is surrounded by bookshelves and artworks on the walls. One artwork shows a series of photos from a line of Sith lords. From Bane to Vader. As Rey sees the next artwork, she stops for a moment. It depictures a Jedi and a Sith meditating and opening their respective holocrons at the same time and a bond connecting them. Written beneath it stands: “It needs the light and dark to discover what one alone can´t see.” Rey whispers: “Kylo Ren? No I can´t.” UF: “I´m afraid you have to.” Rey swings her Lightsaber in the direction the voice is coming from. The hooded figure stands at the object in the middle. Rey: “I can´t call Kylo Ren. He is long gone. He wouldn’t help me.” UF: “It is in both of your interests. Also, I think he is desperate enough right know to at least try it.” Rey nears herself the figure and strikes at it with her saber but the figure is gone. Rey´s face shows despair. But she slowly sits down onto the floor and closes her eyes. We see a close up of her face, which then cuts to a close up of Kylo´s face with his closed eyes, which then open. He stands up from his meditation chamber (similar to Vader´s from the OT) and walks out of his room on the Pallia and into the cockpit. Kylo: “I need you to get me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.” CT-1: “We´re jumping in a minute, Sir.” Kylo looks out of the cockpit for another few seconds then nods and walks out of the cockpit again. The two clones prepare everything to jump, pull the lever and the scene cuts to the crew on Sifon. </p>
<p>Steam blows off as the boarding ramp of the ship opens. Finn and Poe lead the rest of the crew into the ship. They switch on a lever on the right hand side and all lights inside the ship turn on. They stroll through the hallways which are painted in shiny white. They walk towards an elevator at the very front of the ship. Poe holds a map showing the interior of the ship. Poe: “And this elevator should lead us right to the bridge.” Poe presses a button which opens the elevator´s doors. Poe: “Okay. Eight people at a time.” Finn, Poe, Chewie and five crew members enter the elevator and Poe presses another button which closes the doors and they start moving upwards. It doesn’t take long until they reach the top and the elevator´s doors open again, revealing a very elegant looking bridge. Most of the walls, the floor and the ceiling in the forward half of the bridge are made out of thick glass. In the middle of the bridge, the emblem of the former new republic is painted on the floor. Poe and two engineers walk towards the board computers and roam through them. E2: “The fuel tank is empty.” Poe: “Yes, but I was told that there are fuel tanks in the hangar that are full.” Poe activates his comlink: “Matt, could you and maybe one other search for the fuel tanks in the hangar and fill up the ship?” Two mechanics who just entered the elevator on the lower level quickly walk back out and Matt responds: “We are on our way, Captain.” Poe turns back to the computer. Poe: “Interesting. The log says that the ship was almost completed. The only parts missing were improved shields against blaster fire, the weapon systems and the stabilizers weren’t working properly.” The elevator door opens and another 6 mechanics enter the room. E1: “Yeah, I just read it as well. We can´t really fix the shields, nor build the weapon systems here. We can do that on Rolan, but we should definitely take a look on the stabilizers, otherwise flying could be problematic.” Poe: “I understand. Then you two and four of the mechanics should go down and fix it.” E1: “Whith all due respect captain, but I think that at least 8 of them should go with us, considering the new republic probably had dozens of workers on that project and didn’t manage to fix the stabilizers yet.” Poe: “Okay, then eight mechanics go with you and maybe Chewie if he wants to.” Chewie lets out a “Wroar” and walks towards the elevator. He and five mechanics enter it, the door closes and the scene cuts to a Star Destroyer exiting hyperspace.</p>
<p>We see the Star Destroyer of the ship with a sun behind it. Cut to Hux standing on the bridge and looking at an orange, rocky planet and the Finalizer beside it. A close up of his face shows his discomfort which turns into factitious determination. He clenches his fists and goes into the briefing room. Hux: “Is my shuttle ready?” FO Lieutenant: “Yes, Supreme Leader”. Hux: “I want an entourage of sixteen troop transports to land with me on Korriban. And Captain Lonthron (He looks over to a Stormtrooper, looking similar to Captain Phasma, but with more red sprinkled on the armor) you will also come with me.” She nods. Hux walks out of the briefing room and to his wardrobe where he picks out a cape with the colors red, black and gold. Two FO workers hang it around him. He then looks at his reflection in the mirror, adjusts his hair and walks towards the hangar. 40 Stormtroopers form a guard of honor and Hux enters the shuttle. He goes into his private cabin which is guarded by two troopers. The shuttle, followed by sixteen transports exits the hangar and flies towards the planet´s surface. The weather is calm and they land in front of what seems ruins of a temple. Hux walks out of his shuttle and around 300 Stormtroopers, led by Captain Lonthron gather behind the Supreme Leader. The Sharade, the ship of the knights of Ren stands right beside the temple´s entrance. Hux looks at it and the entrance. We now see a shot from the Supreme Leader´s back as he starts to walk towards the temple, his cape wafting in the wind.</p>
<p>The scene cuts back to the two mechanics, who were tasked with fueling up the ship on Sifon. They exit the ship. Matt: “If I remember correctly, the new republic always marked their fuel tanks with a hexagonal, greenish symbol with two or three lines on it. So look out for those.” The other mechanic nods: “I think we will find them faster when we split up.” Matt: “You´re right.” They split up and begin to go around the ship. Cut to Chewie and the other 10 Resistance members entering the engine room. E2: “Interestingly enough, most ships of this size do not have stabilizers. But if I think of the rough atmosphere here, it does make sense and they are usually built into the smaller engines around the main ones.” Half of the crew goes to the left and other half to the right engine. One mechanic takes a closer look: “So what´s the problem?” Cut back to one of the mechanics who already walked about one fourth of the ships length. He looks to the right, then to the floor and walks a few steps back. He looks at a similar symbol Matt described. Mechanic: “Matt! I think I found it!” Matt: “Great! I will get over to you but maybe you can start fueling the ship in the meantime!” He notices that there is a knob on the floor. He pulls out a panel, which reveals two tubes beneath it. He looks at the ship and notices that there are two holes for the tubes to fit in. He plugs the tubes into the ship and it automatically begins to pump the fuel into the ship. Meanwhile, the other team still tries to figure out the problem with the stabilizers. One mechanic opens up a part of the stabilizer and whispers: “That doesn’t look quite right.” He calls one of the engineers: “Trimson, could you take a look?” He walks over: “What´s the matter.” Mechanic: “I think General Organa said that they use flux stabilizers but this looks to me as if they connected those cables if this was an ion flux stabilizer.” Trimson looks at it: “You are correct. They actually put the cables into the wrong positions. At least it´s easy to fix. Chewie could you help us for a second?” Chewie walks up to Trimson. Trimson (E2): “I need you to pull out those cables.” By now, Matt reached his colleague. Matt: “Great job. I will ask Dameron how much the ship is filled up.” Cut to Poe. His comlink beeps and he activates it. Matt: “Captain, we fuel the ship. May I ask how much it is already filled?” Poe types something in on one of the board computers: “86 percent. So I think we are good to go in 20 minutes.” His comlink beeps again. Trimson: “We basically fixed the stabilizers. It was just a small mistake on the part of the new republic´s engineers.” We see how a mechanic welds the other stabilizer and then how the other two mechanics pull the fueling tubes back out and close the plate on the floor. Poe waits on the bridge as all of them come back. After Matt and his workmate enter the bridge, Poe sits down on the pilot’s chair. Poe: “Finn, can you somehow open up this hangar from in here?” Finn: “I can try.” He walks up to a board computer. It shows different menus and Finn touches on the “start” section. The screen blacks out. Confused he touches a few more times on the screen, but nothing happens, then a menu opens and a life sized hologram appears on the bridge. It is one of Mon Mothma and she speaks: “If you hear this, you are part of the new republic crew to first fly on the ship, which was formally described as project Breakthrough, but which will from now on be officially known as the Sledgehammer. The construction of this ship will have taken many years and we don’t yet know in which state the galaxy, the new republic is at this point in time but I have great confidence that it will be stronger than it is now. We all have deep faith in you to operate this ship to the best of your abilities. And now dear venturers break through with the Sledgehammer.” She smiles and the hologram disappears. Finn touches on the information on the hangar and then on the menu that says “hangar doors”, which there are three from, but none larger than 4 meters. Finn: “There is no hangar door.” Poe looks at Finn and then out of the window: “Break through with the Sledgehammer.” Finn looks at him. Poe: “You better buckle up.” All of the crew sits down and Poe starts the ship. It begins to float a few meters above the ground. He carefully moves it back to the wall on the backside of the hangar. Then he gives full speed and crashes into the wall ahead which begins to crumble. The ship took no damage. He repeats it again and again, until, when he crashes against it for the fourth time, the Sledgehammer breaks through it and flies out of it. Poe begins to laugh and Chewie roars. Poe: “They definitely didn’t tell us this.” He flies over to the Falcon, which he docks onto the lower side of the Sledgehammer. He flies upwards through the atmosphere and when two birods claw onto the ship, Poe flies into one of the tall rock spikes, which completely shatters and the birods get hit by the debris. As the Sledgehammer reaches space, Poe jumps to hyperspace and the scene cuts to the Pallia exiting hyperspace.</p>
<p>We see a shot from its cockpit with Coruscant outside of it. CT-1 speaks into a recording device in the cockpit: “Sir, we reached Coruscant. (Cut to Kylo sitting in his meditation chamber and the voice now comes from speakers) We will have reached the surface in about 10 minutes. But we will have to park the ship a bit away from the temple, Sir.” Kylo: “Just drop me off. I will go in there alone, without any company.” Cut back to the cockpit. CT-1: “As you wish, Sir”. He flies the ship down into the atmosphere. CT-1 talks to his copilot, CT-2. CT-1: “Have you made sure that our ship won´t connect itself to the skyline system?” CT-2: “Normally if it is cloaked it shouldn’t connect itself to anything, but I will double check.” The Pallia flies through the clouds as Kylo walks into the cockpit. He stands still, waiting for the Jedi temple to be in sight. As they come closer, the temple becomes more apparent. Kylo: “Just let me jump out at the big tower in the middle.” He points at it and the clone trooper fly closer to it. Kylo walks back to his room, opens the door and grabs a small handgun and a flashlight with the force. He goes to the boarding ramp and opens it. The ship is right in front of the former emperor´s throne room. Kylo makes a big leap and jumps through the broken window. (One of the shots show him just appearing out of thin air and landing in the throne room, as the Pallia is still cloaked). He lands smoothly just ahead of the sordid throne and starts to walk straight forward to the staircase, feeling Rey´s presence. Cut to Rey also feeling Kylo Ren. She blinks a few times before she sees a shadow coming down the stairs. Her hand slowly reaches for her lightsaber but she stops herself and Kylo enters the room. She reaches him the Sith holocron. He hesitates and looks at her, the holocron and BB-8. Her eyes fill with tears: “Open it.” Kylo takes it and looks at it further. Kylo: “Interesting. How did you get it?” Rey hesitates to answer: “I found it.” Kylo: “Found it where?” Rey takes a breath, being under emotional stress: “Doesn’t matter.” Kylo smirks but his look immediately turns serious again: “And why should I open it? What great secrets are inside it and why do you think I would tell them to you?” Rey: “There are no secrets inside of it. I already opened it. But…” Kylo interrupts her: “You opened the Sith holocron?” Rey sighs: “Yes. Yes, I did. But it is just one half of the key to unlock the secrets. This is the other.” Rey shows Kylo the Jedi holocron. Kylo reaches for it and Rey gives it to him. Kylo: “Fascinating.” He turns his head left and looks at the painting which shows both holocrons opened and connected. Kylo: “I only heard Luke talk about this once. Whenever a force users of the dark and light side come together, great knowledge can be obtained. It will show you what you seek the most. (He looks at Rey) You want to do this?” Rey nods. Kylo: “It is dangerous. We both have to be strong enough to hold the bond. If we don’t, we could very well….” Rey interrupts him: “I want to do this. Whatever it takes.” Kylo nods and tosses the Jedi holocron over to Rey. Kylo Ren kneels down on the floor, waiting for Rey to do the same but she first turns to BB-8. Rey: “BB-8 come here. (BB-8 rolls over to Rey) I am sorry.” BB-8 begins to beep, but Rey manages to deactivate him. Rey: “Now I am ready.” She kneels down, facing Kylo Ren. Kylo begins to instruct Rey: “Lay the holocron down in front of you. (Kylo does the same). Close your eyes. Open your holocron. (Both open their holocrons. Kylo Ren takes longer to open his; Now his voice gets louder, as he struggles not to get a vision from the Sith holocron alone.) And now try to connect with my holocron. (Both holocrons come nearer to each other and somewhat of a bond (Light strands in the colours blue, red and white in the middle) forms between them) Embrace it!” The holocrons come even nearer and then suddenly a bright white light emits the whole room.</p>
<p>We see a close up of Kylo´s face concentrating, as we hear his voice (his mouth doesn’t form words): “Why did Luke betray me?” The screen gets white and then all white fades and we see a wide shot with the outside of Luke´s Jedi temple at night. We hear Luke´s voice narrating. Luke: “I always told others and also myself that Snoke turned your heart. But he turned mine.” It changes to day time and we see Luke overlooking his students, including Ben (Kylo Ren), training with sticks. Luke: “I never spoke to anyone about this and tried to shove it away but Snoke began his manipulation on me a long time ago. Even before you were born.” The scene cuts to a much younger Luke (around one year after the Battle of Endor) in his bed. We see a dream of his, in which he is looking after newborn Ben. Luke looks at a book, then back at Ben but he is gone. He feels the wind and looks at the open window in front of which a hooded figure stands. It smiles and jumps out of the window. Luke runs to the window reaches out with his hand and screams: “Nooo!” The screen darkens and we see more flashes (around 3 different scenes) of Luke having similar nightmares (one around 14 years after TBOE, where he sees the figure handing Ben a red lightsaber, Luke grabs it with the force, runs up to the figure, pulls the hood down and asks: “Who are you?” The figure laughs and responds: “Snoke.”; the second takes place 22 years after TBOE, right before Luke starts the training with Ben. Ben and the others train with sticks. Luke walks away for a second and hears screams, he runs back and sees Kylo with a red lightsaber, all of his padawans dead and hears Snoke laughing; and the third cuts directly into the dream where we only see Ben talking to Vader´s mask. Ben: “Thank you grandfather” and then Snoke standing behind the plateau the mask stands on and he looks at Ben with a big grin. ; Those sequences are really fast paced and only last about 20 seconds). Luke (about the age we also see him in the TLJ flashbacks) awakes. Luke (narrating): “The dreams where always bad. But it got worse and more frequent, the more your training advanced.” Luke stands up from the bed and hears whispers of Ben and breaths of Vader´s mask. The scene is very dark and eerie. Luke stumbles through the hallways (made out of stone bricks) in his Jedi temple as the whispers get louder. Luke: “Snoke no longer only hunted me in my dreams but got me so far that he clouded my judgement in every way.” Luke opens a door and the whispers get even louder, so that he can understand them. Ben: “I know that I can´t trust him but there is someone I can.” There is still another wall between Luke and Ben. Luke now stands right in front of the wall where Ben is behind. Ben: “Luke thinks I am a danger. But there is this other guy. Snoke.” Luke screams: “No!” and opens the secret door, behind which Vader´s mask stands. Ben turns around, as Luke stretches out his hand. Luke: “Go away from it!” We cut to Ben walking down the hallways, hearing Luke. He stops at the door and only takes a look inside, where he sees Luke yelling at the mask. He quickly turns back and runs away. Luke turns around (Ben is already away, he didn’t see him there) and looks back at the mask, where Ben is no longer kneeling in front of, realizing that everything he saw and heard was just one of Snoke´s tricks. Luke: “Snoke broke me. I was weaker than ever before.” We see Luke walking back in the empty, dark hallway. Luke: “And it continued.” The scene fades and we see Luke in daylight talking to other students as we hear clashes of lightsabers and screams from other students: “No!” Luke runs out of the room. The students look confused at Luke doing so. He runs over to the training room where he sees Ben fighting with a red lightsaber against another student with a green one. Luke yells: “Ben!” and makes a force push, slamming both students to the ground, and breaking a few training dummies and the wooden sticks they were fighting with. Ben, lying on the ground looks confused at his uncle whose look changes from angry to distraught. He walks out of the room and we see Ben helping the other student to stand up, who also looks confused at Ben. The scene fades again and we see the same shot of Luke´s temple and the huts as in TLJ. Luke: “But it was that night that frankly, put the nail in the coffin.” We see Luke wandering out of his Hut and hearing Snoke quietly saying: “The Force is strong with you.” Luke nears himself Ben´s hut. Snoke: “A powerful Sith you will become” Luke begins to open Ben´s door. Snoke: “Henceforth you shall be known as….” The door is fully open and Luke sees Ben in Vader´s suit, kneeling in front of Snoke. Snoke: “Darth Vader.” Snoke puts Ben Vader´s mask on and Ben turns around with a red lightsaber ignited and strikes at Luke, who activates his lightsaber to block the attack, but as soon as their lightsabers would clash both Ben in Vader´s suit and Snoke fade away and we see Luke standing in front of Ben sleeping with his lightsaber activated. Ben awakes, grabs his lightsaber with the force and clashes with the one from Luke. Luke screams: “Ben, no!” Ben uses the force to break the ceiling and the hut collapses. The screen fades to black and we then see Luke´s hand reaching out of the debris and him walking over to R2 while his temple is in flames. Luke: “I never told anybody. I felt embarrassed that Snoke could manipulate me all this time. But I knew that this could continue and that I could become even more dangerous to my friends. So I walked away from everything.” While he says that, we see Luke going to D´Qar, saying goodbye to Leia, who is crying and dropping of R2 and then his X-Wing flying towards the island on Ahch-To which he then drops in the ocean. Luke: “I cut myself off the force and told myself to never leave the island. To cause no more harm. I … am sorry.” The scene fades as strong white light emits. Kylo opens his eyes. He looks a bit confused as he isn’t holding the holocron anymore but the bound is still active. He stands up and sees how Rey is holding up both holocrons at the same time. Feeling that she manages to hold them up longer alone, he walks out of the room and up into the main hallway. He walks through the main entrance and looks at the evening sun as Luke´s force ghost appears besides him. They look at each other and the scene cuts to a close up of Rey´s face.</p>
<p>We hear her saying the words (again without her lips moving): “What is my place in this story?” As before, the screen gets completely white and then all white fades and a town appears. (It looks Mediterranean like). A female voice narrates (the same from previous visions): “To understand your story, it is essential to first understand his. (A man walks down a street and enters a house) Brus Arkhros was born many thousand years ago. (He picks up a human baby.) He seemed like a normal child until… (We see Brus, being around 3 years old, playing with a toy while running around on a shore before accidently dropping it. It would fall into the ocean but Brus reaches for it and stops it midair without touching it.) …his parents discovered he wasn’t. (The man from earlier (his father) sees him doing this, garbs him and runs away. The camera then shows the toy falling into the water.) While most people at the time would not have known what Brus did, his father, being the vice-governor of his planet, knew. His son was force sensitive. (We see his father and his mother have an argument while Brus watches from his bed.) His father also knew what was done to force sensitive children. (We see another child using the force and a citizen reporting it. Someone in a uniform enters the office of the father in a flashback. Uniformed man: “We have a report of an offence in category 57b.” His father: “Contact the United Federation.”) After the Great War between the Lines and the Braths, two force using factions, the United Federation was founded. (A ship flies towards the planet Brus´ family lives on and soldiers walk over to a house.) To ensure that such a war could never happen again… (The door opens and the soldiers demand the child. The parents refuse to give it to them but the soldiers walk past by them and take the child who sleeps in its bed.) …being force sensitive was punishable by death. (Brus father stands beside some doctors who inject poison into the child. The camera shows a close-up of Brus´ father´s face and transitions to him arguing with his wife.) This day Brus´ father made the choice to not hand over his son. But he knew that he wouldn’t be safe on his world. (He takes Brus and a bag. His mother screams after him.) As vice-governor, Brus´ father knew many world´s and on which his son would be safe. (He walks into a ship, puts Brus into a bed inside a small room and takes off.) In a discussion about the native protection act, Brus´ father heard about a world called Ahch-To and it´s natives, the Projimas. (We see his ship exiting hyperspace, flying towards an island (the same as Luke´s), exiting the ship and walking towards stone bricked houses, were we see the Projimas. (The caretakers from TLJ)) He left Brus with them to protect him from the government. (We see Brus hugging his father, who then takes off.) He only left Brus a small bag full of books and a hyperspace capsule (something similar to what Yoda uses in ROTS) for him to use when he would eventually be able to control his powers. (We see Brus sitting in a stone hut with the natives and the hyperspace capsule hidden in a cave.) He was raised by the Projimas, which he would later describe as the caretakers in his books. They and especially one of them, who was called Jedi and who he saw as his adoptive mother, taught him speaking, reading, writing, hunting and every other aspect of life.  (We see him growing up and the caretakers teaching him.) But there was one other thing, he taught himself. (We see him meditating and small stones floating around him.) But as he grew older, he began to read the books his father left him. These showed him the truth about why he was on the island and he decided to save other force sensitive children and  bring them to his island. (We see Brus growing older, opening the bag his father left him and reading the books.) So he went. (We see him bringing the hyperspace capsule out of the cave and flying away.) He searched for the force sensitive children and brought them to this save haven. (We see Brus returning with two children.) He continued to do this for many years (We see him returning with the capsule, then in a mid-sized ship.) Life was good and he taught the children in the ways of the force (we see him meditating with the children) and whenever he used it, he felt this great balance. The force that surrounds and connects every living thing. (We see him meditating alone at noon on a stone (The same Luke did in TLJ)). He understood that it needed both sides. The light (Brus, now a grown man (he is around 1.8 meters tall and has short brown hair) opens his eyes and sees some of the children playing and hears them laughing) and the dark. (We see him opening his eyes sitting alone on the stone, watching over to the neighboring island, where wolves attack a village. He closes his eyes again) And he understood that if he used the force to take action, this balance would crumble. (He continues to meditate) He grew older and so did his students and eventually they began to train their own students (We see him getting older, while meditating at the same place. He loses his hair and the older he gets, the higher he manages to float while meditating. Now he is around 50 years old.) But one day, the balance was broken. (He falls down, rubs his head, opens his eyes and looks over to the island where some of his former students attack the wolves that attacked the village.) His former students fought back the darkness and destroyed the natural balance to the point where the wolves were eradicated on the island. (We see Brus trying to begin to float while meditating but it isn’t possible.) He tried to change their minds but it did not work. It was then when he realized that the Jedi Order that he founded and named after his adoptive mother, had failed. (He looks over to his former students celebrating with the villagers and then he closes his eyes.) He saw in a vision that a dark power would rise and that the galaxy would yet again end up in a massive war that would rage for centuries. (We see him having a vision, where his students use colorful lightsaber to fight masked warriors with red lightsabers and screams can be heard in the background.) So he decided to correct his mistake himself. (He walks towards the old hyperspace capsule and flies away.) He flew to a planet named Korriban. According to the books of his father, this was the place where the last big war ended. (He flies down to Korriban.) He came across an alien race on Korriban called the Sith. (We see him meeting human-looking individuals with red skin.) He felt that this planet and their people had great potential in the dark side of the force. (We see him looking at the Sith) And as he discovered the dark side himself, (We see him force chocking a fox) he began to teach it to the force sensitive Sith. (We see him teaching some children and teenagers to force choke the foxes). And with time, the balance was restored. (We see himself beginning to float again while meditating, but then immediately falling back down.) But he wasn’t balanced any longer. The darkness overtook him. (He stands up, puts his hood on and clenches a fist.) He began to craft ancient weapons, he read about in his father’s books with special crystals he found on Korriban. (We see him building lightsabers and igniting one, having a red blade. He looks at it with his yellow, Sith eyes.) He soon attacked the Jedi to then end both the Jedi and Sith and restore balance. (He and his apprentices fly towards the island on Ahch-To.) But he failed as he wasn’t the only one who discovered those ancient weapons. (We see the Jedi igniting lightsabers and Brus fighting with a former student.) He was losing and retrieved with two of his students. (We see him and two students running back into their ship and flying away). When he came back to Korriban, he knew that it will take longer than he might wanted to bring back balance but he wanted it to be him who will correct his mistake, so he began to search for ways to extend his life and he learned more about dark magic. (We see him using the force on a dead fox. Then on dead humanoid beings, where on one he manages to transfer something like life essence into it.) He found a way to transfer his consciousness into another body after his death. (He transfers more of the essence into a dead body) He created a force link from a body to a button which unfreezes the body, to activate the body after his death. (He puts his hand on the body and freezes it in carbonite) He built a machine that presses the button for the carbonite every week unless prevented by him. (We see him building it) and when he died (we see him closing his eyes), he came back. (The machine pushes the button. The body unfreezes, falls to the ground on its back and then suddenly, Sith eyes open.) He improved those bodies and as time and war marched on, the species of the Sith went extinct. (We see him ( In another body)) putting many bodies into tanks, him fighting more and more Jedi and his Sith army more and more changing to other races.) And the United Federation fell (We see Brus, currently Darth Sion, stabbing the president of the UF). He implemented a new way to activate a body. He linked the bodies with a door in a Sith temple on Korriban, which would only be opened by reading the Sith code which he implemented as a tradition. Every time the leader of the Sith would die, it had to be opened and then he returned. (We see him graving the Sith code in the wall beside the door, him dying in battle and a Sith reading it outloud, through which two Sith eyes opened in one of the tanks.) He tried to defeat the Jedi for centuries. (We see him fighting as Darth Sion, Darth Malgus and Darth Bane and other Sith lords). But failed many times. (We see those Sith eyes opening again and again). After betrayals on his own side, he implemented the rule of two (We see him (Darth Bane) looking at Korriban´s sun). And after his biggest defeat, he went into hiding to plan the ultimate revenge. (He walks back into the Sith temple) He decided to always teach one apprentice in the dark side of the force, wait until the apprentice kills him and activates the door, so then he could kill the betraying apprentice. (We see his apprentice killing him, opening the door, Brus returning and killing the apprentice) Time passed until the body Plagueis got activated. As always, he searched for an apprentice and found one. (We see Plagueis finding a young adult, called Sheev Palpatine on Naboo). He trained him (We see him training him). But with time, Brus and his apprentice, who was known under the Sith name of Darth Sidious, spent most of their time on Coruscant and not on Korriban, in an old and forgotten Sith temple, beneath the great Jedi temple. (We see Plagueis and Sidious training in the same room Rey is currently meditating) It was this apprentice, where Brus felt that the time could be right to get his revenge. He used his advanced knowledge of the force to influence the mediclorians to create life. (We see him doing a ritual at the vase shaped object Rey noticed earlier in the room). He created a vessel for the force to balance itself out. (We see a pregnant Shmi Skywalker). So if the dark side of the force has a strong presence in the galaxy (We see flashes of Plagueis, Sidious, Maul, Tyrannus, Ventress and Savage Opress), the vessel would grew stronger in the light side (we see Anakin winning the podrace, kissing Padme in the arena and trying to save Obi Wan in the battle of Coruscant.) And if the dark diminishes (We see Tyrannus and Opress getting killed and Ventress and Maul living in solitude after the Clone Wars) the dark side in it would rise (we see Anakin with his Sith eyes). His plan was to have eventually every force user except the vessel dead to then in the end kill it and be the last surviving force user, finding his balance again and correcting his mistake. (We see Plagueis finishing the ritual and looking at the black liquid in the object) But destiny didn’t play into his hands and he never got to use his vessel. (We see Sidious walking up to Plagueis) As many times before, his student killed him in his sleep. (We see Plagueis opening one eye, waiting for his death, before Sidious activates his lightsaber and stabs him in the back) But unlike before, Sidious didn’t care about Sith traditions and never visited Korriban again. (We see Sidious deactivating his lightsaber and the door in the Sith temple closed, the tanks closed) But a few years later, a Jedi called Yoda visited Korriban (We see Yoda landing on Korriban.) He entered the temple (He enters it) and opened the door. (We see the Sith eyes open) Snoke got activated. But by the time Snoke left the temple, Yoda was gone (We see Snoke seeing Yoda´s ship flying away.) He was alone and trapped. So he waited, the Clone wars ended, his vessel, Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side after Sidious´ apprentice and the Jedi were eradicated (We see battle droids getting deactivated, Dooku´s death, Anakin kneeling before Sidious and clones shooting down the Jedi). And so Snoke waited. It wasn´t until a former Imperial Officer, who searched through Sidious´ documents after his death and the fall of the empire, came across Korriban and went there that Snoke could escape the planet he was bound to. (We see a man (Brendol Hux) searching through documents in the former imperial palace, finding a strange looking document and flying to Korriban in an imperial shuttle. He finds Snoke and then both enter the shuttle and fly away.) It was then when he began to plan his great revenge. He ensured that Ben Solo would turn (We see him sitting on a throne using the force and smiling.) But he soon realized that eventually, he needed a new vessel. And especially after the destruction of Luke´s Jedi temple, after Ben Solo turned and Luke cut himself off of the force, this vessel would grow extremely strong in the light side of the force. (We see the Jedi temple burn, Kylo putting on his mask and Luke arriving on Ahch-To) This time he intended for it to stay on its planet and not to engage, so he chose an isolated planet. Jakku. (We see him doing the same ritual, as he did as Plagueis.) This time he created a girl (We see a pregnant women and then the women holding a baby in her arms). The mother and her boyfriend never wanted a child, so they sold her off and left the planet (We see the boyfriend getting money from Unkar Plutt, them entering a ship and flying away.) They never came back (We see and hear young Rey screaming for her parents. Rey: “Come back!”) But it all changed when she found a droid (we see her freeing BB-8 in TFA and then quick flashes of her hugging Finn and Leia and flashes of Poe´s, Rose´s and Chewie´s faces). Rey, your place in this story is up to you to decide. Snoke intended for you to stay forever on Jakku and eventually die of old age. (We see Rey looking at the old lady in TFA on Jakku). You can do that and Brus won´t come after you, will just wait until you are dead and will kill Leia, Ben and the knights of Ren in the meantime. (We see an old Rey looking at the sunset on Jakku and a hooded figure killing Leia, Ben and the knights). Or you fight. Because after Snoke´s death (We see Snoke getting killed by Kylo in TLJ), Brus returned (We see Ushar opening the door in the Sith temple on Korriban) and Crazus got activated (We see Sith eyes opening and a young, human man with a black robe, walking out of the temple). And while Brus´ bodies make him immortal (We see Crazus on his throne.), those bodies can be destroyed. (We see the room full of tanks) The tanks are powered by a reactor (We see the reactor), which, if detonated (We see thermal detonators ticking), causes all of them to explode. (The detonators explode and so does the reactor and the tanks.). Brus is on Korriban and he can be defeated but it will not be an easy challenge.” (We see Crazus on a throne in a temple, the knights of Ren standing beside him and then Hux walking towards the entrance of the temple with all the Stormtroopers standing behind him) The scene fades as strong white light emits. Rey opens her eyes, the holocrons have fallen to the ground. Rey breathes rapidly, her look shows fear and confusion, being overwhelmed by what she just experienced. She stands up and begins to walk up the stairs and down the hallway. Cut to Luke´s force ghost smiling at Kylo Ren and then dissolving. Rey walks through the doors and up to Kylo. They look at each other and then at the sun setting over Coruscant.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Hux walking inside the Sith temple on Korriban. He walks into the entrance and through a hallway. At the end of it sits a hooded figure on a throne, the knights of Ren stand beside him. Crazus: “Welcome, Supreme Leader. I am glad you are here.” Hux walks further and stops about 5 meters before the throne. Hux: “So who exactly are you?” Crazus laughs and takes his hood of, revealing a human face (he looks like 23) with green eyes and short, black hair. Crazus: “If you want to be precise, then you can call me Crazus. But if it´s more comfortable to you, you can stick with Snoke.” Hux: “You are Snoke?” Crazus laughs: “Yes. Yes, I am or was.” Hux: “And why should I believe you?” Crazus: “Because I used your face to sweep the floor on the supremacy.” Ushar and another knight chuckle and Hux moves his head away from Crazus in embarrassment but then looks at him again. Hux: “And what do you need from me?” Crazus smiles: “You need to gather your forces here on Korriban.” Hux: “Why should I do this?” Crazus: “The Resistance will arrive soon. It will be their final blow.” Hux: “The Resistance? My troops searched for them in the last two years and we couldn’t find them. Why are you so certain they will come?” Crazus: “Because I have powers far greater than yours.” Crazus pushes a button, opening the front side of an armrest of the throne. He makes a slight hand gesture and an unignited lightsaber flies out and stops right before Hux´ forehead. Crazus: “The Resistance is coming and I am kindly suggesting to you that you may gather your forces here on Korriban.” Hux looks at him. Crazus: “Will you accept?” Crazus begins slowly to clench a fist and the button of the lightsaber begins to get pushed in. Then, sweating, Hux finally gives in: “Yes. Yes, I do. I accept.” Crazus relaxes his hand and the lightsaber gets pulled back in the armrest and the opening closes. Crazus: “Ushar Ren, may you and your knights leave us two alone for a moment to discuss the strategical details?” Ushar: “Of course, my lord.” They leave the hallway and go further down into the temple. Crazus looks at them leaving but then turns his head back to Hux. Crazus: “While I doubt it, it is possible that I will die in the battle. And when this happens, I want you to do something.” Hux: “Do what?” Crazus: “I want you to go down the stairs behind me and go further until you reach a big door. You have to read the words written on the wall beside it. This way you can resurrect me.” Hux: “Resurrect you?” Crazus: “Yes. That’s why I returned after Ben Solo killed me and that’s why I could tell Ushar to find my ring which is the only reason you are now the Supreme Leader.” Hux: “And what happens if I don’t resurrect you. Then I could rule the galaxy without you.” Crazus: “You will also rule it when you resurrect me. You must understand that I was here for hundreds of years. I can wait 50 more until you die. And if you don´t resurrect me, someone else will and then I will kill you.” Crazus smiles and Hux turns around and begins to walk back but stops when Crazus speaks again: “Oh and Supreme Leader, another thing. You further developed project annihilation?” Hux turns back to Crazus: “Yes. I tested it on a medical station. It works perfectly.” Crazus: “Excellent. Excellent.” Hux: “But you know that we can´t use it in a space battle? As soon as it hits something, it instantly explodes. Even a blaster bolt” Crazus: “I know. I am more thinking of a backup plan.” Crazus smiles and the scene cuts to two Tie fighters flying over snowy terrain.</p>
<p>The camera follows those Ties until they fly above a FO base. Then the camera pans down and shows two Stormtroopers standing before an entrance. Suddenly a Stormtrooper points her gun at the other. Other ST: “Hey, what are you doing?” He gets stunned. Resistance member (Kaz Xiono from the TV-Show “Star Wars Resistance”): “Did you get him?” Resistance member, disguised as Stormtrooper (Torra Doza, also from “Resistance”): “Yes, you can come.” We see Kaz, who hid behind a big rock, coming forward and starting to put the armor from the stunned ST on. Torra puts her helmet down for a moment: “I hate these helmets. It is much harder to breath and in addition you barely see anything.” Kaz: “Maybe that explains their aim.” Torra nods smilingly and puts the helmet back up. Cut to a door opening and the two (with the ST armor) enter a hallway. Torra: “From what General Kothon told us, the information about project annihilation is stored in one of the lower levels.” They walk up to an elevator while two other Stormtroopers walk by. Torra and Kaz enter the elevator, the door closes and the scene cuts to General Kothon on Rolan at the round table in the command center.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Pally: “General, we got a transmission from Coruscant.” Kothon whispers: “Coruscant.” Kothon: “Put it through.” A hologram of Rey appears. Rey: “My fellow resisters. As some of you might know, I am currently on a secret mission on Coruscant. (Leia enters the room and watches the transmission) It was here that I learned that Snoke is a Sith lord that lived for many thousand years and that he returned. He is currently on Korriban. And so are also the knights of Ren and Hux. They won´t expect us and when we are able to defeat those leading figures, the First Order will crumble and will be thrown into turmoil. This is our chance. We can defeat them and bring peace to the galaxy. I will fly to Korriban myself and will confront Snoke. I am counting on you to bring down Hux and his troops and to end their tyranny. May the force be with you.” The hologram disappears. Kothon looks at Leia: “Why should we trust her?” Leia: “If anyone should be trusted, it is her. We should contact our allies.” Kothon: “Then we will. Pally, send the signal 45a1 to all our allies. We are going to Korriban.” Pally: “Right away, General” We see Pally looking down on the table and the scene cuts to two Oevvaor jet catamarans on Kashyyyk flying through the air.</p>
<p>The camera follows them as they pass a treehouse built on one of the planet´s massive trees. We see 3 Wookies looking at the sunrise as we hear four short and one long beep. They look at each other and Tarful activates his holoprojector. A projection of Lieutenant Pally appears. Pally: “Dear allies of the Resistance. (The scene cuts to Jar Jar Binks and other gungans watching it). In the last two years, we have rebuilt our army. (We see Maz Kanata and others watching it in her halfway rebuilt cantina) And now we are ready to fight. (We now see the Mon Calamari watching it.) We know that the First Order´s leaders are on Korriban. (We see Mandalorians watching it) And now we have to face them. This is our chance to make things right. (We see a group of fighters on Felucia, Tatooine, Corellia, Lothal, Dantooine and Ryloth.) We will meet at Corbos in two days and will then fly together to Korriban. I hope we can count on you. May the force be with you. (We see the hologram of Pally on a clean, white table.)” Then the hologram disappears and the camera turns, revealing an older Lando Calrissian with his daughter Sienna standing behind him.   </p>
<p>Sienna: “So the day has finally come.” Lando turns around: “I think so.” He presses a button: “Captain Prungs, prepare all of our men and women, who are ready to fight. We will fly to Korriban in about 16 hours.” He hears the Captain´s voice through a comlink: “I´m on my way, Administrator.” Sienna: “We will fly to Korriban?” Lando: “Well, of course.” Sienna: “That means you will also come with us? You are sure you can handle that?” Lando stands up and walks up to the exit of the room. He turns around and looks at Sienna: “Darling, I have blown up a death star and raised you. I can handle anything.” He walks further and Sienna smirks as the door closes behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cut to another door opening. Poe walks in the command center on Rolan. Poe: “I broke through.” He gets a lot of confused looks, only Leia nods in approval: “Good.” Poe: “But its shields against blaster fire and its weaponry are missing, so we can´t really use it until this is fixed.” Kothon looks at Leia and Poe: “However, Captain Dameron, I think nothing can be fixed before we go. Because we have located the First Order´s leaders. They are on Korriban. We are leaving in about 30 minutes.” Poe: “Leaving? We go to war?” Kothon: “Yes. You and Admiral Beldas will take commando of the air force. I will lead the strike force on the ground and General Organa will stay on Rolan.” Poe looks suspicious at Leia and the scene cuts to a stormtrooper´s hand pulling a chip card out of a card-slot and a door opens.</p>
<p>Kaz: “Perfect. Now we just have to find the correct file.” The two disguised Resistance members stroll through the room and walk up to a computer which is placed in a corner. Torra: “Ok, I think I can get into the computer with this card. (She uses the card and gets in.) Yes I can. And finding it shouldn’t be too hard either (she searches for “Project Annihilation” and finds it quickly), but I fear that we don’t have permission to access this specific file.” The screen turns red. Torra: “Yes, I need to hack myself into the thing real quick.”</p>
<p>Cut back to a turbulent Resistance hangar, where Rose and Finn walk towards a Resistance transporter. Finn: “So, we are together in the strike force.” Rose: “Looks like it. And I really hope that we can end the war with this fight.” Finn: “Yes, I hope that too.” They enter the half-filled transporter. Cut to Poe saluting Leia. Leia: “May the force be with you.” Poe smiles and walks away. Cut to Chewie walking into the Falcon. He walks into the Cockpit and looks at the pilot seat where Han Solo used to sit in. He sighs and sits down. We see a close up of his face, which fades into the helmet of a Stormtrooper.</p>
<p>Torra: “I´m in.” Kaz: “Great. What is it?” Torra: “It is a bomb. A bomb that, if I am understanding it correctly… It explodes as soon as it impacts anything that is bigger than a fist. And it destroys everything in its radius completely. And I mean, really completely. Everything basically gets shredded down to its last atom. No traces whatsoever. Nothing can stop it. Even shields get obliterated.” Kaz: “Then we have to send this file immediately to the Resistance.” Torra: “We do. I am downloading it.” She waits impatiently. Torra: “Got it.” She gives it to Kaz. Kaz: “And…. I am sending it.”</p>
<p>Cut back to Rolan where more and more ships leave the hangar. We hear a console beeping. Cut to Kaz. Kaz: “No one is responding.” Torra: “Keep trying.” Cut to Rolan where the console keeps beeping. Finally R2D2 connects to it. (Cut to Kaz) Kaz: “Someone downloaded it.” Torra: “Good, now let’s get out of here.” Cut to Poe: “R2 are you coming!?” R2 rolls out of the command center and towards Poe´s X-Wing. R2 gets heaved into it and beeps. Poe: “You received what?” He beeps again. Poe: “Well, you will have more than enough time on our way to Korriban to analyze it.” They fly away. Cut to Leia standing before the transporter where Finn, Rose and now C-3PO are in. C-3PO: “I am not entirely sure if I can take part in this adventure.” Leia: “I am sure you can.” Finn: “We will always have an eye on you.” C-3PO: “How do I always end up in those situa….” The doors of the transport closes and the last transporter leaves. Standing alone in the almost empty hangar, Leia looks at the Sledgehammer.   </p>
<p>Cut to Rey, BB-8 and Kylo on Coruscant. Rey: “And how do we get to Korriban? I have no ship anymore.” Kylo: “You can fly with mine.” Rey: “Where is it?” Kylo: “Right there”. He points to the floor 5 meters in front of Rey. Rey: “Right there? I am sure there is nothing, right (She walks towards the spot.) the… Ouch!” She bumps her head against the ship. Kylo walks right beside her and then disappears. Then BB-8 looks over to Rey, follows Kylo´s path and also disappears. Rey looks confused but goes where they went and also enters the ship. Rey: “How should I know that your ship is cloaked?” Kylo: “Only very powerful force users can sense the presence of ships, you know.” Kylo walks up in the cockpit. Kylo: “We are ready.” CT-1: “Understood. Next stop, Korriban.” They take off and the scene cuts to a Resistance transporter traveling through hyperspace.</p>
<p>Cut to the inside of the transport, where Finn talks to Rose: “Why don’t we actually try what Admiral Holdo did? Just ram our ships into their Star Destroyers.” Rose looks at Finn and raises an eyebrow: “Really?” Finn: “Yeah, why not. It worked last time.” Rose: “Yes, it worked. But it only worked because the First Order deactivated their shields to travel faster. Besides that, all of their ships perfectly lined up in a hyperspace route. And had Holdo been a few hundred meters further ahead, she would have entered hyperspace before the impact. It was pure luck.” Finn looks impressed at Rose´s knowledge: “Maybe I should have attended the briefings after all.”  Rose looks at Finn when a message from General Kothon comes from the speakers. Kothon: “To all ships, we will soon arrive at Corbos. Most of our allies are already there. We will jump from there together in a formation, so I sent the exact coordinates to all pilots.” Finn looks around and spots C-3PO who appears to mumble something. He walks towards him and we begin to hear what he says. C-3PO: “Oh well, if you think you can stop it, you are as always overestimating yourself.” Finn: “Who do you talk to?” C-3PO looks at him: “Oh, R2 built this communication link onto my arm, so that we could talk, even if he is on one of his missions.” Finn smiles and sits down besides C-3PO: “And what did he tell you?” C-3PO: “R2? Oh, he meant that he got some document about a secret bomb of the First Order.” Finn: “A bomb? And should we tell the General?” C-3PO: “No. First of all, I think that R2 is exaggerating but he also means that it wouldn’t make sense to use it in a battle, so I think it’s actually useless. Well at least in its current state.” Finn: “That’s good.” We now hear the pilot of the ship from the speakers: “We are exiting hyperspace.” </p>
<p>We see the transporter exiting hyperspace. Before it is a big fleet. Rose looks out of the window: “Wow. This is huge.” Finn: “And those are all our ships.” They fly by two flagships and position themselves behind a wide arrange of fighters. The fleet consists of around 12 big flagships, 70 smaller cruisers and supporting ships, 400 fighter ships and 50 transports. We hear General Kothons voice: “Dear Resistance and all our allies. 32 years ago, many of us or our parents fought in the battle of Endor. The odds of winning were close to zero. But despite of them, they succeeded. They destroyed the second death star and defeated the gruesome emperor. From their ashes, the First Order arose and today is our chance to bring an end to their tyranny and restore peace in this galaxy. Not all of us will survive and maybe we will fail but nobody and I insist, nobody will go down without a fight, nobody who will make that next jump will be remembered as someone who did not try. You are the heroes that this galaxy needs right now. When we arrive at Korriban, the Transporters will be protected in the middle of the fleet, if there is an opening, the transporters supported by a few ships will fly to the planet’s surface while the rest of us fights in space. I am proud to be your General and for one last time, may the force be with you, always.”  (While he speaks, we see shots in the different ships. Including one Mon Calamari flagship, one support ship with Gungans and Naboo soldiers and a rather big transporter with Sienna, soldiers of Cloud city and vehicles. Then we see Poe in his X-wing, with a Y-Wing to his left and a Vulture droid (they found some on Burus) to his right. Rose and Finn in the transport, another transport with Zay and Shriv (from Battlefront 2), a flagship docked to the Falcon with Lando walking up to Chewie in the Falcon´s cockpit and Nien Numb in an A-Wing.) Then the fleet jumps into hyperspace.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to the Pallia (still cloaked) exiting hyperspace and flying towards Korriban. Rey walks into the cockpit and up to Kylo. Rey: “Do we have a plan down there?” Kylo: “Surprisingly, we do. I told my troopers, what you told me, where you think Snoke´s bodies are. They will go down there, put thermal detonators on the reactor, run outside and detonate them. While they do it, we distract Snoke and the Knights and whoever is with him until his bodies are destroyed. Then we try to kill them.” Rey: “That sounds like a solid plan.” Kylo: “Yeah, the only thing I have to do before, is to somehow get my lightsaber back because one of the knights, kind of, got mine.” Rey: “Oh, that’s too bad… but until you got yours back, you can… (Rey hesitates but opens her back) you can use this.” She pulls out Anakin´s lightsaber that she fixed after the battle of Crait. She offers it to him, just as she did to Luke. Kylo: “You repaired it. (Kylo slowly grabs it) I am overwhelmed. (He looks at it) I searched for it many, many years. I… Thank you.” Rey: “You’re welcome.” We see how the ship enters the atmosphere and shortly after, lands just behind the temple.</p>
<p>They enter the temple. At the end of the hallway sits Crazus with his hood on. The Knights of Ren kneel beside him. As Rey and Kylo walk towards Crazus, he begins to speak: “My apologies Ben. But you have to understand, back then, I really thought you could become the next Vader. I had that distinct believe. Now, I obviously, we all obviously know that I was wrong. So I apologize for giving you wrong hopes. And now I am going to tell you what I have done with apprentices who killed me once. I killed them once and for all.” It is now when they reached the end of the hallway and as soon as Crazus spoke the last word, a lightning blast shoots out of his hands and fully hits Ben who gets tossed back and falls to the ground. Crazus laughs and then takes his hood off: “And now to you, Rey. (Rey looks at him angrily while Ben gets up behind her.) I don’t have much to say. You already know everything. And so do your rebel friends who will be properly greeted by my fleet when they arrive.” Rey: “Why do you know that they….” Crazus laughs again and responds: “Who do you think put up those holocrons. Do you truly believe that the Jedi temple on Coruscant is normally as poorly guarded as you found it. No, I have brought you here and I assumed your rebel friends would soon follow.” He smiles. Rey takes out her comlink: “Rey to Resistance. They know you are coming. It is a trap. I repeat this is a trap. Turn around immediately (Crazus starts to laugh). Turn around….” Crazus interrupts her: “Foolish girl, I blocked all signals, but ours, coming from this planet, they will never know.” Rey tears up, gets angry and screams: “No!” So ignites her lightsaber and lunges it in Crazus direction, as Ushar ignites his, blocking the attack. Meanwhile Crazus chuckles.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to open space, as hundreds of Resistance ships exit hyperspace. In front of them is Korriban but no First Order ship is in sight. Admiral Beldas, who is a Mon Clamarian in a flagship, communicates: “There are no First Order ships in sight and our scanners detect nothing. Maybe they have just been here temporarily.” Poe: “No something is off. Admiral, make sure you activate auto-fire, it could be that they fire a bomb at us from the distance.” Beldas responses: “It is active.” Poe: “Good. (He now talks only to himself and R2 and the music darkens). But something else is wrong. I know it.” General Kothon speaks to all ships: “So, if no ship is there, the transporters can fly to the surface.” Poe: “No, wait. Something is terribly off here.” We cut to a close up shot of Hux, where we see the bridge behind him, not the windows in front. We hear an Officer say: “Supreme Leader, all ships are in position.” Hux: “Now.” We see a wide shot from above of the Resistance fleet and suddenly, all around them, about 80 Star Destroyers slowly appear. Admiral Beldas: “They trapped us. They knew we were coming and cloaked themselves.” A shot shows Poe with a distraught look on his face. We now see a shot of Hux´ back and then a close up, where he smiles and commands: “All ships, fire!” A rain of green laser blasts hits the Resistance ships´. Admiral Beldas: “Capital ships, focus your energy on the shields, all fighters attack the Star Destroyers in front of us, so that the transporters can get down to the planet.” Cut to Hux. An Officer on another ship speaks to him: “Their fighters swarm out, Supreme Leader. Asking for permission to send the Ties.” Hux: “Permission granted.” We now see hundreds of Tie fighters, Tie bombers (which only have one spaceframe pod, the payload is stored beneath the Pilots pod) and Tie interceptors launching from multiple Star Destroyers. They fly towards the Resistance fighters. Female A-Wing Pilot: “Ties incoming.” The two sides fire at each other while more and more Tie fighters launch. Poe: “There are too many. Try to evade them.” Female A-Wing Pilot: “I can´t!” She gets hit by enemy fire and explodes. Poe gets hunted by two Tie interceptors. Poe: “No R2, I can´t get them off.”  Another Tie fighter flies infront of him which he manages to blast off. He tries to outmaneuver the Interceptors, which doesn’t work, but suddenly they get destroyed. We see the Millennium Falcon flying by. Poe: “Thanks Chewie!” Lando laughs beside the Wookie in the Falcon. They keep fighting and we cut down to the surface of Korriban in the temple.</p>
<p>Rey keeps fighting Ushar and the other Knights join the fight and so does Kylo. Rey fights Ushar and another knight (Abrok, he has an axe). Kylo fights against Sheeka (who has Kylo´s crossguard-saber), Vicrul (Who has a spear like weapon), Noubia (Who wields to daggers) and Cardo (He wields a cleaver). (All of the Knights´ weapons can block lightsabers). While Rey and the two knights still fight inside the temple, the fight between Kylo and the other four knights moves down the hallway into the direction of the temple´s entrance. Kylo parries attacks from Sheeka and Cardo, then pushes Noubia back with the force right as she tries to jump on him with the daggers infront. Vicrul stays back and Kylo has 5 lightsaber contacts with Sheeka before she jumps aside and lets Vicrul have a thrust with the spear, which Kylo blocks. Then Cardo attacks. Kylo pushes him aside. Now Noubia, who got up from her knees, runs again towards Kylo and tries to attack him. He kicks her in the stomach and as she stumbles back, Kylo beheads her with a swift stroke. Now the scene cuts back in where Rey fights Ushar and Abrok. She parries a few of Ushars hits, then as Abrok swings his axe in her direction, she jumps, sets one foot on the axe and jumps from there on one of the statues beside the throne and leaps towards Crazus with her lightsaber ignited, but before she can hit him, Ushar pulls her back with the force. As she flies black Ushar tries to hit her but Rey manages to block the attack. She prevents herself from falling on the ground by using the force and parries an attack from Abrok. Now the scene cuts to two of the clones entering a back-entrance to the temple. CT-2: “I think that’s what Kylo meant by an entrance behind the temple.” CT-3: “I also believe so. You got the detonators?” CT-2: “I do.” They switch on their flashlights and enter a dark stairway. As they walk down, it cuts back to the space battle above.</p>
<p>Poe: “General, Admiral, we can´t deal enough damage to the Star Destroyers. (While he says that, a Y-Wing fires torpedoes at a Star Destroyer, but the shields block it off and immediately after that it gets blown up by a Tie-fighter) We won´t be able to get the transporters through there. I am sorry.” (He says that last part in great despair) Cut to the Beldas´ bridge. Admirla Beldas: “The shields of our flagships are between 70 and 80 percent and decreasing fast. I don’t think we will get this done, General. They got us.” Cut to Kothons´ transporter. General Kothon: “So what should we do?” Beldas: “I think the smartest decision is to try to fly beneath and above the Star Destroyers behind us and escape. I am sorry General, we lost this battle.” The General whispers, without transmitting: “And the war…” Beldas: “To all fighters, turn around, we will fight another day.” Cut to Hux´ bridge. Officer Polk walks up to Hux: “Supreme Leader, they are turning around and we can detect that a few of those ships, prepare to jump to hyperspace.” Hux: “I see that they turning. And it´s exactly what I have been expecting.” He smiles and we see how a few Resistance ships try to fly above and beneath the Star Destroyers, but they are suddenly stopped. A Resistance Officer in one of the flagships talks to the Admiral via a transmission: “Admiral, they got us in a tractor beam, multiple tractor beams, we can´t escape.” We hear sad music and see shots of multiple Resistance ships and their crew fighting against the enemy ships and get blown up, we see the despair of Poe, Admiral Beldas, General Kothon and the scared looks of multiple individuals in the transports, including Finn and Rose.</p>
<p>The scene cuts again to Admiral Beldas who plans to make a final transmission: “This goes to all Resistance members. I am sorry for..” he searches for words and continues: “Everythi…”. But before finishing his sentence, he gets interrupted by an Officer on his ship: “Admiral, we detect a ship coming from hyperspace.” We cut to open space where suddenly a ship appears. It is the Sledgehammer. Back to the bridge where the same Officer asks: “Who is this?” Beldas responds: “Oh, I think I know who this is.” We see a close up of the Sledgehammer and then cut inside it, revealing Leia standing inside it and maneuvering it with the force. The Sledgehammer comes closer and closer to the curved roe of Star Destroyers being in the way of the Resistance fleet and Korriban. Cut to Hux´ bridge. Hux asks franticly: “Where did this ship come from and what does it do.” Officer Polk: “I, I don’t know, Sir. I have never seen such a model.” The Sledgehammer rams through the first Star Destroyer. The ramming does no damage to the Sledgehammer, but the Star Destroyer is completely destroyed. Hux: “Fire, fire! All ships, fire on that ship!” As the ships begin to fire, Leia stretches her arm in front, stopping all blasts about 10 meters in front of the ship. Hux: “Fire, continue to fire!” Leia rams the second Star Destroyer. Cut to Poe, who seems to grasp the situation: “She is giving us the opening.” He makes a transmission: “There, there is our opening. All transporters, full energy, you can land on Korriban. All fighters support the transporters.” The transporters fly out of the formation make their way to the opening, while the fighters shield them and defend them from Tie fighters. Hux: “Oh, no, no. Fire on the transports, they try to get through.” Officer Polk: “Supreme Leader, we have troops on the surface but this ship could destroy our entire fleet, I recommend to focus our power on the ramming-ship.” Hux looks at Polk, the transporters and the Sledgehammer, which is ramming through another Star Destroyer. Hux: “Fine. Ok. Focus on the ramming ship. And contact Crazus.”</p>
<p>Cut to the temple, where Rey fights against Ushar and Abrok in the backround. Crazus activates a beeping comlink: “Yes?” We hear Officer Polk´s voice: “My lord. I am sorry, the transports are coming through.” Crazus: “What?” Polk: “Yes, they have some special ship that rams through our ships.” Crazus: “Then destroy it!” Polk: “We try, but we can´t…” We now hear groaning and a clank. Then the scene cuts to the bridge, which shows Officer Polk lying inanimate on the floor and cuts back to Crazus easing his fist. He looks at the duel between Rey and the two knights to which the scene cuts. Rey parries Abrok and Ushar attacking her at the same time. Then she attacks Abrok. He blocks her attack but trembles bit back. Following, she has around 15 lightsaber clashes with Ushar, fighting down the hallway, coming closer to the entrance. Cut to Kylo clashing sabers with Sheeka, pushing her away and dodging an attack from Cardo. As Sheeka and Vicrul attack him from both sides and he is blocking them, we see how Rey, followed by Ushar and Abrok leave the temple. Kylo sees this, pushes Sheeka and Vicrul away and jumps over to Rey. While jumping, he force pushes Ushar away, who gets a hold of himself but is consequently a few meters away from the fight. Kylo attacks Cardo who has to block the attack through which he is vulnerable for Rey´s attacks. She stabs him in the back. Kylo and Rey stand back to back (similar to TLJ) and the remaining 4 knights surround them and the scene cuts to the clones making their way through a narrow tunnel.</p>
<p> CT-2: “I think I see light back there.” CT-3: “I see it too.” They walk towards the blueish light. They enter a room. On its sides are tanks with a blue liquid. Inside most of them hovers a lifeless body. CT-3: “I think we are at the right spot.” CT-2: “Looks that way.  I am going to place the camera back there, so that we can see if it destroys everything.” He places a camera at the entrance to the room and they walk further through the room. CT-3: “He said that we need to attach the detonators on the reactor.” They walk down stairs at the end of the room, entering another room, where we see a 3 meter high reactor. CT-2: “This is it, I think.” CT-3: “Yes, I also think so. Let´s get it done.” The two place about 20 detonators on the reactor and the scene cuts to the space battle raging above.</p>
<p>We cut to Hux´ bridge and see how two Stormtroopers drag Officer Polk´s lifeless body out of the room in the background. Hux shortly looks at them but turns his attention quickly back to the battle, while he hears a transmission from an Officer on another Star Destroyer. FO Officer: “Supreme Leader, we have no chance, it is just cutting through our ships like we are orbian fruits. We…” The transmission ends as the Sledgehammer destroys another Star Destroyer while all other FO ships fire at the Sledgehammer. Hux looks outside when he makes a decision: “All Star Destroyers in the path of this ship. Fly, fly away, head back.”</p>
<p> As the Star Destroyers fly back and more and more blasts gather before the ships bridge, we cut into the bridge of the Sledgehammer. All sounds fade. It is quiet. And Leia´s theme starts playing. She stands still on the bridge, has her eyes closed and has her hand, which starts to shiver because of the sheer power she has raise, stretched out. We see Hux shouting and wavering (but still just hear Leia´s theme). We see Poe´s relieve, as the transporters enter Korriban´s atmosphere and most of the fighters turn around and fly back to space (The Millennium Falcon follows the transporters though). Now we see Leia again on the bridge, her hand shivers even more. Hux looks nervously at the scene and we see how a transporters door opens, revealing the sandy grounds of Korriban in front. We see the first Resistance troops stepping on the surface. We see how Rey and Kylo feel the connection to Leia. (As time goes on Leias theme gets more heroic and louder) And then finally, as we cut back again to Leia in her bridge, she opens her eyes, let´s go of the blasts she no longer could hold back and the millions of blasts hit the Sledgehammer at once, completely obliterating at it.</p>
<p>The music stops and the scene fades to empty space. Leia slowly appears. She floats with her eyes closed. The camera shows a close up of her face and we see a little montage, while hearing peaceful music quietly in the background. We see how Leia first meets Luke, how Leia, Luke and Han hug each other after the battle of Yavin, the ceremony from the end of ANH, Leia´s and Han´s first kiss on the Falcon and them celebrating on Endor. (In this montage we don’t hear anything, besides the music.) After that the music continues and we see how now Leia isn’t alone anymore, but is hugged by old Han and Luke. (Still nobody moves, it also looks a bit as if they were turned to stone). The camera zooms out and the three fade away into the stars.  </p>
<p>The scene cuts to a trail of dust drifting past the camera. It reveals Rey and Kylo looking at each other, both feeling what just happened. Rey´s eyes get watery and she turns around and angrily attacks Vicrul. Meanwhile, Kylo parries attacks from Ushar and Sheeka. Rey lands four powerful hits on Vicrul´s weapon. She then uses the force to push his weapon aside and strikes at his chest, therefore killing the third knight. His body falls to the ground, Rey looks at Kylo and the scene cuts to a Tie fighter getting shot down by Poe´s X-Wing. We cut to the cockpit and he looks over to the debris of the Sledgehammer, realizing what just happened. He is speechless and looks stunned at the scene. After a few seconds he screams: “No!”, turns his ship around and starts shooting at more Ties. We cut to Admiral Beldas´ bridge where he looks saddened at the Sledgehammers´ debris. He makes an announcement to the rest of the Resistance: “It makes me sad to report that we lost General Organa. (We quickly cut to Finn, Rose and C-3PO standing up in a transporter, getting ready to walk outside looking shocked at each other after the announcement. Chewie roars grieving in the Falcon and Lando looks evenly saddened.) She gave her life so that our fight can continue. And let´s make her sacrifice worth it. Follow her legacy and her way and then we will defeat this gruesome adversary. May the force be with us all. (We see how the Resistance fighters exit the transporters and a diverse army assembles. We see Wookies, Gungans, Twi´lek and many other different species. We see Maz Kanata with all sorts of fighters and the battle droids, which were found on Burus. We see Sienna and the people of Cloud city with new sorts of tanks. (They are made of armored glass and are roundish). We of course also see all the Resistance fighters from Rolan with all sorts of tanks (stolen AT-STs, New Republic tanks and many more).)”</p>
<p>General Kothon steps up and speaks to the army. Kothon: “A few of our ships scanned the area. The First Order has a base right behind the hill over there. (He points to a hill slightly to the left.) It is around three kilometers away. Their troops will come from there. Be prepared and be ready. We will make the first move.” A wide shot shows the Resistance army starting to move and the scene cuts to Kylo. His comlink beeps and CT-2 starts to speak: “We have placed down the detonators. We make our way out of here and will detonate them in about three minutes.” Kylo parries attacks from Sheeka and Ushar and looks over to Rey who fights Abrok. She looks at Kylo, he nods and Rey force pushes Abrok away. She then runs towards the temple´s entrance and Kylo force jumps in front of Abrok, preventing him from following Rey. He now fights the three remaining knights.</p>
<p>Cut to the bridge of a Resistance flagship. The captain of the ship, a human makes a transmission to Admiral Beldas: “Admiral, our shields are down we are… (We see how a big Laser bolt from one of the FO´s canons hits the ship. The bridge vibrates and the lights go out for two seconds, before they go on again and the captain continues.) We won´t withstand their constant fire much longer.” The scene cuts to Admiral Beldas´ bridge as we hear the Captain´s final words: “We can´t…” before the transmission changes into static sound. Beldas: “Captain? Captain Soodia, can you hear me?”. No one responds and the Admiral looks outside the windows, as he sees the Captain´s ship exploding. Beldas turns around and looks at his Officer: “Officer, how many Star Destroyers are left?” The Officer looks at a display and responds: “63, admiral.” Beldas: “63? We have already lost two of our flagships, the Sledgehammer and a quarter of our fighters and support ships. We… will lose…” We cut to the battle and see an X-Wing destroying a Tie-Fighter, before getting blown up by two Tie-Fighters itself. Cut back to Beldas. Beldas: “How much average shield power have our flagships left?” The Officer looks again at another display and tabs hectically on it, before he responds: “34 percent, Admiral. 34 percent is the average.” The Admiral looks nervously at the battle, as the Officer makes a correction: “It´s 33 percent now.” He turns to his Officer and quickly back to the battle. We see a shot of the bridges´ window where the battle is raging outside.</p>
<p>We cut down to the surface. The army of the Resistance marches forward, away from the transporters where a few Resistance members set up a small command center. As they march, a Twi´lek stops the troop. Shi Burak: “Wait. I can hear something.” The army stops and listens. Then quiet sounds of Tie-Fighters can be heard. Finn: “Yeah, I can hear that too.” He talks into his comlink: “General, we get company.” We cut to the small command center near the transports and General Kothon orders Pally: “Pally, activate the deflector shields.” We see how the Resistance army also activates a deflector shield in the distance. Shortly after, a swarm of Tie-Fighters approaches and shoots at the deflector shields, which only just got activated in time. General Kothon: “All ships down here, you know what to do.” Around a dozen fighters, which followed the transporters down to the surface, launch and get into dogfights with the Ties. Lando, who currently still stands beside General Kothon, explains: “Then I´ll better get going to Chewie, he sure won´t want to miss out on the action.” Kothon: “I´m sure.” Lando walks to the Falcon. We cut to the Falcon´s bridge where Chewie roars annoyed as Lando finally enters. Lando: “Don’t worry. I´m here.” Chewie roars again, Lando sits down, Chewie starts the Falcon and flies into the battle. Finn and the others look up at the battle. As two AT-AT´s catch their attention. They walk around the hill´s corner and get accompanied by 15 AT-ST´s, 15 MT-BT´s (They are similar to the imperial´s combat assault tanks, but are more opted for battle, instead of transport.) and around 4000 Stormtroopers. (The Stormtroopers consist of normal Stormtroopers, around 100 with Jetpacks and 200 troopers with red and black markings, being special forces). The First Order army is being led by Captain Lonthron and they start shooting at the deflector shields, but as some of the Resistance ships begin to attack the FO´s ground force, they start shooting at the ships. It is this distraction that the Resistance army uses to deactivate their deflector shield and spread out more over the battlefield. The Resistance ships let go and focus on the Ties as more of the FO ships arrive. Now, the two armies start to shoot at each other. The camera zooms out and pans over to the battle between Kylo and the knights which takes place around two kilometers from the other battle, behind a small hill.</p>
<p>We see a close up of Kylo dodging an attack from Abrok and then blocking two hits from Sheeka, followed by a hit from Ushar. But the scene cuts quickly away to Rey walking up to Crazus in the temple. Crazus: “There she is again. Well, Rey, actually before we bring this to an end, I have to ask you one question. How does it feel to lose?” Rey stops around 2 meters before the throne and responds: “We aren’t losing. We already killed three of the Knights of Ren and the Resistance engaged your forces on the surface.” Crazus laughs and responds: “Oh, young Rey, so naive. You are losing. Your so called fleet up there is terribly losing. Your army stands no chance and while you may kill my bodyguards, you will never kill me.” Rey: “We will see.” Rey ignites her lightsaber and Crazus stands up from his throne, uses the force to open the throne´s armrest and pulls the lightsaber into his hand. He smiles at Rey, responds: “We will see.” and ignites the lightsaber´s red blade. He leaps forward and their lightsabers clash a dozen times in a few seconds, both fighting on a high skill level. Crazus then makes a powerful hit, Rey blocks it and their lightsabers are in contact for three seconds, before Rey pushes him back. The scene cuts to the space battle.</p>
<p>We see three Tie Fighters shooting at a Resistance flagship, while two Tie bombers drop explosives on the same ship. It explodes. We cut to Hux looking at the battle. He smilingly mentions: “They lost another capital ship. They are down to six or seven..?” An Officer mentions: “Seven, Sir.” Hux: “Seven. But they will soon all be gone.” We see a Vulture droid coming fairly close to Hux´ bridge but getting obliterated by a Tie interceptor. Hux continues: “Contact Crazus and tell him that we will have beaten the Resistance within the hour up here.” He waits for a few seconds until an Officer responds: “Supreme Leader, Crazus is not available.” Hux turns around surprised: “Not available?”</p>
<p>We cut to Rey defending a few hits from Crazus. Her back faces the throne. While their sabers clash they circle around each other by 180 degrees, before she makes a stab attack that Crazus parries. As now Rey goes in a bit more offensively, Crazus walks back further into the temple. They fight down the stairs. Their lightsabers meet numerous times. As they go down the stairs, Crazus shoots lighting from his fingertips. Rey deflects them back with her lightsaber and Crazus doges, therefore avoiding the lightning. The inside of the temple is almost completely dark, only a few sun rays come from the stairs, but other than that, the only light source comes from their lightsabers. They fight down the hallway, both giving their all. Rey slashes at Crazus, who steps back, so she only hits the wall. Sparks fly and the scene cuts into sparks flying at the battle outside.</p>
<p>Many blaster bolts fly across the battlefield. Two Gungans walk up to Finn and Rose: “Wesa need yousa help destroying disa bum-bam” (they point at a MT-BT). Rose: “How can we help?” Gungan: “Yousa musa shoot themsa from the side, maken a distraction. Wesa climbse on bum-bam from behindse and destroy it.” Finn: “Sure thing.” Finn and Rose run through the constant bombardment towards the tank. On their way Rose shoots two Stormtroopers. After they start shooting at the tank, the tank begins to concentrate its fire on them. As they run away, the Gungans jump onto the tank and walk up to the hatch which leads to the cockpit. They open the hatch and throw in a Booma (energy ball). Rose and Finn look as the whole Tank gets electrified and stops working. They see the Gungans jumping off the tank and running back in the battle. Finn: “Well, that’s impressive.”</p>
<p>Cut to CT-1, CT-4, CT-5 and BB-8 walking into the Resistance command center and up to General Kothon who stands with a few people (including Pally) and C-3PO at a round desk. General Kothon: “I know the droid, but who are you.” CT-1: “We are….” He gets interrupted by BB-8 who starts beeping. C-3PO translates: “Well, BB-8 says that those gentlemen are friends of Rey.” CT-1 continues: “Yes, we are friends of Rey.” General Kothon: “Were is she?” CT-1: “She has engaged Snoke.” Kothon: “Okay. I think your two friends can help in the battle. But you, I need you to do something. I want you and two of my people to go to the First Orders base. We want you to be disguised as Stormtroopers. We have stolen armor in our transports. You then will infiltrate the base, place thermal detonators inside it, run out and detonate them, therefore destroying it. Understood?” CT-1: “Yes!” Kothon: “Pally would you contact Finn and Rose that they shall retreat to us immediately.” Pally: “Of course, General.” Kothon looks at CT-1: “Follow me.” They walk to some white boxes. Kothon opens them. The first reveals all sorts of weaponry, including thermal detonators. Kothon: “Take a bag of those with you. This is the trigger.” Kothon hands him the trigger and opens the second box. Kothon: “And those are some Stormtrooper outfits. Pick one that suits you. Your company will arrive soon.” CT-1 looks at the trigger and the scene cuts to CT-2 and CT-3 running away from the temple with the trigger for the detonators they placed in Crazus´ room of bodies in CT-2´s hand.</p>
<p>They stop behind a rock and look at each other. We cut to Rey and Crazus fighting down the hallway until Crazus pushes Rey back with the force and runs into a complete dark room with his lightsaber unignited. Rey follows him and also turns off hers. Rey: “You can try to hide. But today you will die.” Crazus: “Oh girl, so naive. I tell you the following. Even if I would die, I wouldn’t die forever. I can´t die forever.” (We see his rooms of bodies the detonators beeping on the reactor.” Rey: “You think that but very soon your bodies or whatever they are, will be destroyed. Yes, I know of them” (We see how CT-2 decides to push the button that will detonate the detonators.) Crazus: “You still don’t understand. Do you even know what a holocron is? (We see Crazus speaking, standing in a corner) It is something like a book. What you find in a book isn’t the truth but what the author wants you to read. (We see Rey looking around, trying to see something in the dark and getting insecure.) And while it is harder to alter what you see in a holocron bonding, it is still possible to change a few details.” CT-2 pushes the button and we see a big explosion inside the room. We cut to Rey, were the floor vibrates. And we cut back to the room with the bodies and as the smoke disappears, we see that the reactor and tanks took no damage. We cut to CT-2 and CT-3 who look at the recording of the camera they placed in the room of bodies. CT-3: “No. No. It can´t be.” It cut´s back to Rey and her comlink beeps. Crazus: “Go, pick it up.” Rey picks it up hesitantly. We hear CT-2´s voice: “I am sorry. It didn’t work, it did zero damage whatsoever. I don’t think we can destroy that thing. I am sorry…” Crazus laughs: “Didn’t I tell you. I won´t be gone today. But you, you will.” Rey: “No!” She ignites her lightsaber and jumps into a corner. Suddenly a red lightsaber ignites before her, blocking hers. The light of the sabers shows Crazus´ smile and the scene cuts to the space battle.</p>
<p>Poe Dameron’s X-Wing spins fast as he gets chased by a TIE-Interceptor. Then, suddenly, he pulls his X-Wing up and makes a 360° turn, thereby maneuvering his fighter behind the enemy ship and shooting it down. We see him in the cockpit making a few adjustments. He sees a TIE-Fighter flying by and begins chasing it. The TIE-Fighter seems to fly in a specific direction. Poe chases him and misses a few shots along the way. After a few seconds, he finally gets aim on him and shoots him down. He flies through the explosion and a Tie bomber right in front of him appears in his sight. He is dropping bombs, therefore finishing another capital ship off. It explodes and Poe flies away rather than hunting down the TIE-Bomber. He speaks to Admiral Beldas: “Admiral, I don’t think we have a pretty good chance. And we also can´t escape to Korriban. They have closed the gap.” Scene cuts to the Admiral. Beldas: “I know Captain. But we have no other option than to keep fighting. Even if we won´t win this.” We cut back to Poe chasing a Tie Interceptor which is flying behind an A-Wing. Poe shoots at the Tie, but when he does that, the Tie destroyed the A-Wing already. Poe: “How much of our fleet is left.” Admiral Beldas takes a deep breath before his response: “Roughly 20%. We have two capital ships left. And it´s over soon. I am sorry.” Poe looks visibly disappointed and now talks to R2: “R2, then at least we will say goodbye in the right manner.” He turns his ship around and flies aggressively at two Tie fighters. He shoots, one explodes and the scene cuts down to the battle on the ground, where also an explosion is happening.  </p>
<p>A Stormtrooper with a jetpack flies through it and shoots at some Wookies, before he gets gunned down by Maz Kanata. She waves the Wookies over to her. The scene cuts to Finn, his comlink beeps and we hear Kothon´s voice: “Finn, I order you and Rose to get back to the command center, you get a special assignment there.” Finn looks at Rose and they start walking back. But soon after they hear shots and someone screaming 20 meters away from them. Rose screams: “No!” and runs at the direction. Hick, Rose´s friend, who she met again on Rolan, got gunned down by a Stormtrooper. Rose shoots at two Stormtroopers who stand in close proximity to him. Finn runs after Rose and screams: “Rose, stop! Rose!” She runs to Hick, who lies motionless on the ground. She knees down beside him and shakes him. Rose cries: “No. No! Hick, talk to me.” Finn runs over to her. Finn: “Rose, there is nothing you can do for him. (He touches her shoulder.) He is gone. But we have to get back to the command center. To win this war.” Rose still knees besides and grips his shoulders, but stopped shaking him. Rose: “No, no.”  Finn: “Rose, we have to go.” Finn moves his hand down from her shoulder to Rose´s arm and he sees that an AT-ST begins to move his head into their direction. And his soft voice gets more serious: “Rose, we have to go. We have to go now!” He pulls her arm away and begins to run. The AT-ST shoots and they both jump away and land on the ground. They get up and start to run to the command center, as the AT-ST continues to shoot at them. We cut to Kylo fighting the three remaining knights.</p>
<p>Kylo strikes three times at Sheeka but then moves back to avoid Ushar´s attack. Abrok comes from behind and swings his axe at Kylo, who quickly turns around, blocks it off and steps to the side. Ushar tries to make a stab attack, which Kylo manages to parry. The scene cuts to CT-2 and CT-3 running by, seeing Kylo fight. CT-3 moves his head in the direction of the fight and looks at his peer, who nods, and they run towards Kylo. We cut again to Kylo who parries two attacks from Ushar, then pushes him away and attacks Sheeka with three swings of his lightsaber which she blocks off. He looks to the left, seeing his clones running towards him. He makes a powerful force push at Ushar and Sheeka, through which they get pushed back a few meters. Then Kylo lunges at Abrok and presses his lightsaber against his axe. CT-3 sees this and shoots Abrok in the back, who hasn’t noticed Kylo´s reinforcements yet. Abrok falls to the ground and Ushar notices the clones and tries to run towards them but Kylo blocks him. While fighting Ushar and Sheeka, Kylo commands: “You two, run towards the battle, I can manage this alone.” CT-2: “Of course, Sir.” They run away and Kylo blocks an attack from Ushar and Sheeka at the same time.</p>
<p>The scene cuts directly to the sabers of Rey and Crazus clashing. They still fight in the dark room from before. Their lightsabers meet multiple times, slashing into objects and pillars in the room. The strokes get harder but the duration between them gets longer. Rey makes an especially hard stroke, which Crazus parries. He moves backwards and suddenly powerful lightning comes from his fingertips. While he shoots it, he moves further back. Rey redirects it with her lightsaber and Crazus does the same with the lightsaber in his other hand. He moves further back and Rey makes her steps at his speed. He slowly leaves the room and as Rey follows him Crazus tilts his saber, through which the powerful lightning that has accumulated between their sabers, shoots at the roof. Because of this, the roof behind Rey collapses, blocking off the way they came from. Crazus jumps away, to avoid getting hit by any debris. He falls on the ground but quickly stands up and ignites his lightsaber. He looks at the direction, where Rey was standing before (she hasn’t ignited her lightsaber yet, so Crazus only sees darkness). Suddenly a big Rock gets thrown at Crazus. He cuts through it with his saber. Then another one gets thrown, and three more (relatively quick). He cuts through all of them but when another one gets thrown, he uses his other hand to stop it with the force and pushes it back to where it came from. Now Rey´s lightsaber ignites and she cuts through the stone. Then Crazus lunges on her and their lightsabers clash.</p>
<p>The scene cuts once again to space and to Beldas´ bridge. He looks out of the window and sees how another capital ship of the Resistance gets destroyed by enemy fire. His Officer speaks: “Admiral, our shields are down.” Admiral Beldas makes a last transmission: “Allies, it has been an honor to fight with every single one of you. I am deeply sorry we couldn’t win this one up here. Our shields are down. (The ship shakes because of the impacts) You have to fight the rest of the battle without me. And even if probably won´t win, keep fighting. Never stop fighting! Never stop believing!” We cut outside where Tie´s shoot at the ship and Tie bombers are approaching. We cut inside again. Sparks fly everywhere and the whole crew is panicking. Admiral Beldas pulls out a picture and looks at it (we don’t see the picture yet.). Beldas: “I am sorry…. brother.” As he says his last word, we see the picture he is holding. It´s one of Admiral Ackbar. He holds it to his chest and closes his eyes. The scene cuts again outside the ship and we see that Tie bombers drop of their bombs. We cut inside and see Beldas still sitting with his eyes closed and the picture of his brother close to his chest as the bridge explodes. We cut to Hux. Hux: “This was the last one. Soon also the last remnants of their so called fleet, will be gone.” He then speaks to all Officers on the Star Destroyers: “Shoot down the last remaining fighters and after they are all eliminated, desert your positions and fly to the coordinates that I will be sending to you in a minute.” He looks outside the window and we see how a few of the last Resistance fighters get gunned down.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Rose and Finn arriving at the command center down on the surface. General Kothon walks up to them. Finn: “General, I heard there is a special assignment.” Kothon: “Correct, you two and our new friend over here, (He points in the direction of CT-1, who currently isn’t visible, because of a transporter in the way) will infiltrate the First Orders base.” Finn: “Infiltrate? Don’t you think we might be a bit too conspicuous?” Kothon: “Follow me.” They walk up to CT-1, who already wears the Stormtrooper armor by now. Rose: “A Stormtrooper?” Kothon: “You are all going to be Stormtroopers.” He shows them the box with the Stormtrooper armors. Kothon: “You will all dress as Stormtroopers. This way it should be fairly easy to get into the base. Our friend here, who is called…” CT-1: “CT-1.” Finn: “CT-1?” CT-1: “Yeah, that’s how they called me.” Finn: “No, no, we don’t use those names here. Let´s…. let´s call you Colt. How about that?” CT-1: “I like it.” Kothon: “Alright. So Colt has a bag full with thermal detonators. You will go into the base, place the detonators inside and at their vehicles, run out and detonate them. Orders clear?” Colt, Finn and Rose answer at the same time: “Yes, General” (although Colt says “Sir” instead of “General”). Colt: “General? Interesting.” Finn and Rose begin to get the armor on as the scene cuts to Rey going down a hallway.</p>
<p>She has her saber ignited and searches for Crazus. She sees an illuminated end. She marches towards it and sees that it´s some form of pit with no roof above, therefore sunlight shines into it. She walks down three stairs into the sandy pit. There is a pillar in the middle and she looks up, searching for Crazus. Suddenly, behind her a red lightsaber ignites and Crazus leaps forward in her direction. She blocks the attack and quickly pulls her lightsaber away to attack herself. Their lightsabers come in contact for a dozen times. Then Crazus picks up sand from the floor and shoots it in Rey´s direction. She creates something like a force shield and the sand flies around her. We see that the spot where Crazus took the sand from reveals red sandstone under it. Now Rey picks up sand and Crazus does the same. They both make a powerful force push and the sand whirls between them. They both try to not lose ground. The force between them gets stronger and stronger until it gets too strong and both get slammed against the pit´s walls and the accumulated sand whirls around the whole place. We see a close up of Crazus slowly getting up as he grunts.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to the Millennium Falcon flying over the battlefront. We cut into the cockpit. Lando: “Looks like this AT-AT took some damage. Should we take it out Chewie?” Chewie roars in approval. Lando: “Alright.” Lando presses a button and talks. Lando: “Nien? Nien, we need your help for a second.” The scene cuts to an A-Wing being chased with Nien Numb inside. He responds in broken basic: “I need help of you first, before I help. TIE is behind me.” We hear Lando from the A-Wing´s radio: “Alright, we got you.” We cut to the Falcon flying towards Nien Numb and quickly cut into the Falcon´s cockpit. Lando: “There is our troublemaker. Chewie, could you quickly go to the turret, I think we need some more firepower for the AT-AT.” Chewie jumps up and runs to the ladder. Meanwhile, we see a shot of the Falcon getting behind the Tie Fighter, which is chasing Numb. Nien Numb is avoiding the Tie´s fire and the scene cuts to his cockpit, where Nien is waiting for Lando to help him: “Lando…!” We cut to the Falcon. Lando: “I... (he waits until the Tie is on target) got you.” He shoots it down. We see Nien´s relief as both he and the Falcon fly a bit away from the battle. Lando: “So Nien. One of the AT-AT´s looks to be a bit damaged. We will focus our firepower on the head of that thing. Everything clear?” Nien: “Yes.” They turn around and fly towards one of the now five AT-AT´s. We see Chewie arriving at one of the Falcon´s turrets, sitting down and start shooting at the AT-AT. The two ships fly towards it and fire heavily on the head. It gets damaged but doesn’t explode. They fly a bit away and then turn around. Lando: “Second try.” They fly again towards it but a Tie sees the two ships and starts chasing them. Nien: “Lando… They are at us again.” Lando: “I know just let us destroy this thing first.” They shoot again on the AT-AT and this time the head of the AT-AT explodes. We see Nien Numb laugh. Lando: “Great and now let’s get that Tie.” </p>
<p>The scene cuts to three Stormtroopers walking away from the battle and reaching a little viewing point on the hill between the battle and the FO´s base. One of them uses binoculars. She takes off the helmet and Rose gets revealed. She looks through them. Rose: “I see it. There are guards at the main entrance. (The shot shows what she sees. Four Stormtroopers stand before the entrance). But wait. There is a side entrance. (A Stormtrooper walks out of a side entrance.)” She takes the binoculars away and puts her helmet on. Rose: “This is our way in.” They begin to walk down the hill and the scene cuts up to space.</p>
<p>The battle has ended and the vacuum of space is full of debris from all the destroyed ships. We cut to a wider angle and see the remaining Star Destroyers (around 50) flying away from Korriban. An Officer talks to Hux: “Supreme Leader, all Star Destroyers built enough distance to the debris. We can start the firing sequence.” Hux: “Then start it. We need to have a clear path to the planet´s surface.” FO operators put the same kind of bomb that was used against the medical station into a tube. The scene cuts back to the debris and focuses on a big ship wreck. The camera rotates around it and we see an X-Wing attached to it. Poe Dameron sits in the cockpit. He speaks to R2D2. Poe: “And you are sure about that bomb.” R2 beeps and Poe responds: “Okay. Then do you have a plan?” We cut to the FO operators who put the bomb in, giving a thumbs up and another one pushing a button. Cut to Poe. Poe: “And you are sure that you want to do this?” R2 beeps again. Poe: “Alright.” We cut to the first of eight lights lighting up on the bomb. Cut to the X-Wing starting from the debris. We see how the third light lights up on the bomb and then the X-Wing flying around the big wreckage and towards the Star Destroyers. Hux notices this on the bridge: “What is this?!” FO Officer: “It appears to be an X-Wing, Supreme Leader.” Hux: “Of course it is! But I thought we scanned everything!” Officers: “It probably shut down its systems, therefore we couldn´t…” Hux interrupts him: “Shoot it down and stop the firing sequence of the bomb!” We see how the sixth light of the bomb lights up and cut to Poe locking at the point R2 suspects to bomb to be. The seventh light goes on and right as the final one is about to light up, a FO operator hears an order. We see Poe focusing and shooting at the target. The FO operator pushes a button and while the final light begins to light up, all lights go out and a deflector shield gets activated, protecting the bomb´s launching tube. A fraction of a second later, Poe´s fire hits it. Hux gets a transmission on the bridge: “Bomb deactivated and deflector shields up, Supreme Leader.” Hux takes a deep breath. Hux: “Good. And now shoot down this fighter!” Eight Tie fighter launch as Poe flew halfway from the debris to the Star Destroyers. Poe: “So we take option B?” R2 beeps. Poe: “Alright.” He sees the Ties coming. Poe: “Looks like we get company.” Poe flies further towards the Star Destroyers. Three of the Ties begin to shoot at Poe who avoids getting hit by flying to the left. As he and the Ties approach each other, the Ties start firing at Poe, while Poe tries to spin and shoots one Tie down in the process. Now the Ties are behind him. We cut to Hux´ bridge. Officer: “He is close enough so that our turrets could hit him.” Hux: “Then fire!” Poe flies further while doing all sorts of maneuvers to avoid the Ties´ fire, which now get even crazier as the turrets from two Star Destroyers begin to shoot at him. He spins and maneuvers to the left and right. While doing that, a turret hits a Tie who was flying behind Poe. The Tie explodes. Poe: “R2. I can´t do this much longer.” Poe is now only around 3 kilometers away from Hux´ Star Destroyer. Hux: “Launch more fighters!” Another 10 Ties exit the hangar. Poe´s screen beeps as more of the fighters arrive and then a turret hits his X-Wing, dealing damage to one wing. Poe: “R2! Now!” A close up of R2 shows him activating his rocket boosters, exiting Poe´s X-Wing. The droid begins to slowly fly towards the bottom side of Hux´ Star Destroyer. Meanwhile, Poe turns around and begins to fly towards Korriban. We see a close up of him sweating in the cockpit and the scene cuts to Kylo sweating while fighting the two knights.</p>
<p>He blocks off a quick attack from Ushar and looks over to where the two Clone-troopers came from before. While Ushar and Sheeka start approaching him again, he makes a powerful force push which knocks Sheeka to the ground and pushes Ushar a few meters back. Kylo begins to run in the direction the two clones entered the temple. He takes out his comlink. We cut to Rey who is just getting up on her feet from the force push in the previous scene. Her comlink beeps and she activates it. We cut to Kylo and see him running away, getting chased by the two knights. Kylo: “Rey. I am going into Snoke´s room myself. I will destroy the bodies. You will defeat him.” Cut to Rey responding: “No, Ben! You can´t (We cut to Kylo who has to deactivate his comlink as Ushar throws his lightsaber onto him. He parries the throw and after that Sheeka attacks him. The scene cuts back to Rey) destroy the bodies. You can´t destroy the reactor. They are…” She realizes that he deactivated his comlink. She turns around as she hears Crazus laughing. Crazus: “Foolish Ben, as he always was. Let me tell you something. The tanks with my bodies, the reactor and even the foundation they sit on, are indestructible. Nothing can destroy them, not even dematerialization. He has no chance. He will die along your side.” Rey looks at him angrily. Crazus: “To be honest, I am getting bored. How about bringing this fight to a new level.” He pushes a button on the wall behind him. Then suddenly the floor shakes and Rey notices that the floor begins to rise and slowly rotates. (It´s a circular platform that spirals upwards around the pillar in the middle of the pit). Crazus and Rey both activate their lightsabers and look at each other, getting ready for the continuation of the fight.</p>
<p>The scene cuts again up to space, where Poe comes closer to Korriban´s atmosphere. He spins around, trying to avoid the enemy fire. But shortly before entering atmosphere, he gets hit. He spins uncontrollably and falls into the atmosphere. Cut to the cockpit of a Tie pilot: “We shut him down, Supreme Leader, he will probably crash on Korriban´s surface.” Cut to Hux´ bridge: “Good. Then come back here, fast.” We hear the Tie pilot from the radio: “Right away.” Hux turns around and speaks to an Officer: “Tell them to get ready to use the bomb. This time it should work. And make sure to clean up the mess from this little escapade.” Cut to Poe´s cockpit. He tries to somehow get control of his X-Wing and contacts General Kothon: “General? General Kothon?!” Kothon: “Captain Dameron? What do you need?” Poe: “I will crash somewhere close to your position. If you could send someone, provided I survive this, it would be really nice.” He enters lower atmosphere. Kothon: “Of course, Dameron.” We see how Poe gets closer to the ground and tries to loose speed. He crashes onto the surface but doesn’t explode. We see him knocked out in the cockpit and cut to General Kothon. Kothon: “Lieutenant Pally, Captain Dameron crashed near our position. I will give you his last position. Your mission is to find the wreckage of his ship and rescue him if…. If he survived.” The camera shows a close up of his face and the scene cuts to Finn, Rose and Colt walking up to the side entrance of the FO´s base.</p>
<p>They stand in front of the door but it doesn’t open. Finn: “It doesn’t open.” Colt whispers: “I can see that. I think we need an access card.” Finn turns around, looks at Colt and whispers: “An access card?!” Colt: “Yes somebody needs to get us an access card.” Colt and Rose look at Finn. Finn: “Why do you guys look at me?” Cut to Finn walking up to a Stormtrooper who is guarding the main entrance. Finn: “Could I borrow your access card for a moment? I forgot mine inside.” Stormtrooper: “Your identification number?” Finn: “I just need it for ten seconds, then you can have it...” The Stormtrooper interrupts him: “I said, I want to know your identification number.” Finn hesitates a bit before answering: “FN-2187.” The Stormtrooper looks it up on a datapad: “FN-2187…. This says FN-2187 died two years ago during a mission on Jakku.” Finn: “Oh, yeah. No, no I am not that FN-2187. They just gave me the identification number after his death because it was available. Didn’t even know there was one before me. They probably didn’t update it.” The Stormtrooper looks again on his datapad: “Hmm. That’s true, they sometimes took ages to update the database.” He gives Finn his access card. The scene cuts to him walking up to the door but Rose and Colt are gone. Finn turns around and suddenly the door opens behind him. Rose: “Hey, Finn.” Finn scares and turns around. Finn: “How did you?!” Rose: “Another Stormtrooper walked out and we just…” Finn walks away. We see how he gives the card back to the Stormtrooper and cut to three walking through a corridor. Colt: “Best we go room by room. I place the detonators and you two keep guard.” Finn: “Sounds good.” Rose: “Yeah.” Colt goes through a door on the side. It closes behind him and Finn and Rose stand outside. Two other Stormtroopers walk by and the scene cuts to another two Stormtroopers walking by on Hux´ bridge.</p>
<p>Hux turns around. Hux: “So, do we have a clear path to the wreckages from the battle?” An Officer responds: “Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux: “Then fire the bomb to clean it up. (Then he begins to whisper.) If there is another ship hiding there, I am going to lose it.” We cut to the two FO Operators putting the bomb once again into the tube, giving their thumbs up, another FO operator pushing a button and the first three lights appearing on the bomb. The scene cuts to Hux with the hands behind his back waiting for the bomb to fire. Cut to the seventh and eight light appearing on the bomb and a FO operator pulling a lever. The bomb shoots out of the ship and hits a piece of debris one second later. A huge white ball of light emerges and a fraction of a second later, all debris is gone. Hux smiles. Hux: “Tell Crazus that the pathway is clear.”</p>
<p>We cut to Crazus blocking an attack from Rey. His comlink beeps. He quickly activates it, while continuing to fight Rey. Crazus: “What is it now?” FO Officer: “We defeated the Resistance and the pathway is clear.” Rey stops attacking Crazus after hearing the message. Crazus: “Great. Stand by for further instructions.” Crazus puts the comlink away and smiles at Rey. Crazus: “Did you hear that? They defeated your Resistance friends. And soon you will join them in the realm of the dead to which you brought them by luring them here.” With tear filled eyes Rey activates her lightsaber and slashes against Crazus. Their weapons meet multiple more times and the scene cuts to a wider view. The platform now rises above the ground and into the air while the two still duel. We cut again to a closer view and Rey and Crazus still give out fast and powerful strokes. After one powerful clash, both tremble back. Rey looks at Crazus and makes a stab attack that he blocks off.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Ushar doing a similar stab attack while Kylo walks down into the corridor that leads to Crazus´ room of bodies. He walks down the stairs backwards. Aggressively, Ushar attacks him multiple times while Sheeka walks behind her leader. Ushar´s and Kylo´s lightsaber meet for about two seconds, then Kylo pushes him back. He falls down but Sheeka jumps over him and lands before Kylo who by now reached the end of the stairs and is inside the corridor. Sheeka attacks Kylo multiple times who parries every attack. Sheeka slashes at Kylo and the scene cuts to a Wookie shooting at a Stormtrooper with his bowcaster in the battle.</p>
<p>He waves at another Wookies to follow him. They run behind him and we cut to a super battle droid shooting at an AT-ST. He gets assisted by one of the roundish tanks from the people of Cloud City. The tank´s two blaster cannons shoot relentlessly at the AT-AT´s head until it explodes. Sienna (Lando´s daughter) raises her fist and screams: “Yeah! And of to the next!” They run further towards the First Order while shooting at them all the time. The scene shows another AT-AT walking around the hill and starting to shoot at the Resistance army. CT-4 and CT-5 stand behind Sienna as CT-2 and CT-3 run towards the two. CT-2: “There you two are. Where is CT-1?” CT-4: “CT-1 has a special mission. Could you blow up the reactor?” CT-2 hesitates a moment: “No. No, we could not.” CT-5: “And how should we then destroy it?” CT-2: “I don’t know. But watch out!” They jump away from enemy fire, get back on their feet and shoot at the approaching Stormtroopers. They spot a Stormtrooper with a chromium armor. They shoot at her, but the blaster bolts get reflected. CT-2 turns to his comrades: “Now that´s a shiny one.” We see a shot of her walking further in the clones´ direction and the scene cuts to Lieutenant Pally and BB-8 walking in the sand, away from the battle. Pally: “These are the coordinates the General gave us.” BB-8 beeps and Pally looks into the distance. There is smoke rising up. Pally: This must be it. Fast.” She runs in the direction the smoke is coming from and BB-8 rolls as fast beside her. </p>
<p>We cut to Colt walking out of a room in the FO base. Colt: “I think we are done with all the rooms inside. Now we only have to…” He stops talking as a FO Officer walks by. After passing the three, she turns around. Officer: “What are you three doing in here?” Rose: “We…” Finn interrupts her: “We have been sent to the 11-c division.” Officer: “We don’t need more forces to defend this place. The Resistance will never come close to this facility. Go to the battlefront. This is where troopers are needed.” Finn: “Of course.” The Officer keeps walking and turns around once more. Officer: “And why are you walking in a set of three. You are ordered to partol in pairs of two.” Rose: “We… we were in a group of 13 and split up into pairs, but it was an uneven number, so….” The Officer responds: “An uneven number…” and walks away. Colt: “What is the 11-c division?” Finn: “The 11-c division usually stays at the bases and protects it from attacks. And what is the only thing we have to do now?” Colt: “Oh yeah, we only have to place detonators on the vehicles outside.” They wait until the Officer walked around a corner and then walk after her. After she walked around another corner, they open a door which leads to the place the FO parks their vehicles. They casually walk by an AT-ST and Colt secretly places a detonator on it. They continue to walk and the scene cuts to Crazus fighting Rey.</p>
<p>The platform still rises in the air. They are now 15 meters above the ground. They slash their lightsabers at each other as the wind gets stronger the further up they rise. Crazus blocks four hits from Rey before he steps back and makes a powerful force push as Rey prepares to attack Crazus. She gets pushed off her feet and just barely manages to hold onto the platform with one hand. Beneath her is the pit, 20 meters down from the still rising platform. She raises her second and clutches with it to the edge of the platform. She pushes herself a bit up to see what Crazus is doing. He walks over to her. He is five meters away and as she realizes what he is doing, Rey pulls herself over to the left. The lightning shooting from his hands misses her barely. But before Crazus can shoot lighting again, she pulls herself quickly back on the platform. She activates her lightsaber and their duel continues. The scene cuts again to a wider shot and we see that the platform is now about 20 meters above the ground and that the rotating platform nears itself a plateau which is surrounded by a sandstone wall and has stairs leading further up into some sort of building. As they rise and continue to fight, the scene cuts to Kylo fighting Ushar and Sheeka in the corridor.</p>
<p>Sheeka hits Kylo´s lightsaber multiple times before Kylo makes a powerful force push and turns around, running towards the blueish light about 100 meters away. But he gets stopped by Ushar who is pulling him back with the force. Kylo turns around and blocks Ushars following lightsaber attack while Sheeka is still getting up from the floor. While Ushar and Kylo press their lightsabers against each other, the knight uses the situation to confront his former friend: “I already knew that you were weak back when we were at the temple. As weak as your uncle.” Kylo: “He made mistakes. (Kylo presses his lightsaber stronger against Ushar´s, therefore knocking him back a meter) But so did every one of us.” Kylo walks slowly backwards towards the room. Ushar follows him, while Sheeka walks behind Ushar. Ushar hatefully responds: “But you surely are making the biggest one right now!” He slashes at Kylo, who blocks three of his attacks, before Kylo himself slashes at Ushar and presses his lightsaber against his.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Pally and BB-8 running (and rolling) up to the wreckage of Poe´s X-Wing. While it isn’t burning, a lot of smoke is emitting from it. Pally: “Poe! Poe can you hear me?!” As Pally tries to see Poe somewhere in the wreckage, she has to cough from the smoke. Then, BB-8 beeps franticly. Pally instantly runs over to the droid and as she nears herself the wreckage, Pally manages to spot a knocked out Poe behind the cockpit canopy. She tries to open it with her hands but doesn’t succeed. Pally: “BB-8 can you open this somehow?” The droid rolls towards it and uses a small electric prod to open the canopy. After it opens, Pally instantly reaches for Poe and pulls him out and a few meters away from the wreckage. She tries to shake him up and screams for him: “Poe! Poe wake up! Poe! Please…” With tears in her eyes she continues to shake him as BB-8 rolls over to his head and once again uses his electric prod and tries to wake him up through its electricity. Because of this, Poe slowly opens his eyes and BB-8 stops. Poe looks at Pally, who quickly hugs him. Poe: “What… What happened?”</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Captain Lonthron walking up to the four clone troopers. CT-4 begins to shoot at her five times. He hits four shots, but every single one of them gets reflected by her armor. CT-3: “We need bigger guns!” He and the other clones look over to an AT-ST shooting at some Bothans and Sullustans. We see a close up of Lonthron taking out two blaster pistols from her pistol belt, spinning them once and starting to fire at the clones. They dodge her shots. A Resistance trooper runs at her from the side, but Lonthron guns him down instantly. CT-5: “You really want to steal the AT-ST this is your plan?” CT-3 responds after shooting twice at Lonthron and her missing him just narrowly: “Yeah. I want to climb inside.” They continue to shoot at each other and the clones start to run away from Lonthron. CT-2: “Five, do you got a better idea.” CT-5: We could… (He turns around and shoots at Lonthron before turning back and getting behind a small rock with the other clones) we could just jump on her and pull off her helmet.” CT-2 risks a look and sees Lonthron slowly approaching, then he turns to the other side and inspects the AT-ST but it gets blown up by one of the tanks from the people of cloud city. (But the cloud city tank is further away than the AT-ST was and now drives away from the clones.) CT-2: “There goes our AT-ST.” CT-5 responds a bit mischievous: “So we….” CT-2: “Yes, we will jump on her and pull her the helmet off…. Okay, I´ve got a plan.” He looks up to the sky and sees the Millennium Falcon making a run to shoot at some FO troops, including Lonthron. CT-2: “Oh and I think it might work perfectly. Keep your heads down and then follow my command.” Red blaster bolts from the Falcon rain down around them. The blaster bolts also miss Lonthron but she bent down to avoid them and the bolts whirled up the sand. She keeps walking through the whirled up sand and soon reaches the small rock, the clones were hiding. But as soon as she reaches it, she has to realize that they are no longer there. Then she hears a voice behind her back. CT-5: “Hello there.” He pulls her down to the ground and CT-2 and CT-3 kick the pistols out of her hand. CT-4 quickly pulls her helmet off. An around 30 year old woman with brown hair gets revealed behind the helmet. The four troopers look at each other for a short moment before Lonthron shouts: “You rebel scum will never win!” Then we see a close up of CT-2´s helmet and hear a blaster shot firing. Cut to a close up of smoke coming from his blaster. CT-2 whispers to himself: “We are not rebels, we just follow orders.” CT-4: “Come on, we have a battle to win!” CT-2 runs over to the other clones and we see a close up of Lonthron´s helmet before the scene cuts a thermal detonator on a fuel canister.</p>
<p>Three Stormtroopers walk past it and open a door through a button push. Finn, Rose and Colt go through the same door they went outside before. They turn right but before they can walk around the corner, the same Officer from before spots the three. She whispers to herself: “They are still ignoring my orders.” She contacts the captain of division 11-c: “Captain, how many troopers are in your division?” He responds through his comlink: “16, Sir, why?” Officer: “There are three Stormtroopers running around the area claiming they are in your division.” The captain responds: “Impossible, we are always paroling in pairs of two.” Officer: “I know, therefore catch these intruders.” We cut to the Captain who starts running. He contacts his division: “All troopers, we have intruders. They are uniformed as Stormtroopers and run in a set of three.” Cut to the three running around a corner to the hallway that leads to their exit door. Two Stormtroopers stand in the hallway. One of them turns to the three and screams: “There they are!” and the two start to shoot. Finn, Colt and Rose also grab their blasters and shoot the two down. Finn: “They knew that we weren´t Stormtroopers. Rose: “Keep running!” More shots from behind miss the three. Rose and Colt turn around to shoot back and after they killed three more Stormtroopers, Colt gets hit in the shoulder. Rose: “Colt!” Colt: “Keep running!” Finn who reached the door by now, also turns around and shoots at the Stormtroopers. Rose is 10 meters away from the door and Colt 15. Colt shoots down two more Stormtroopers but then gets hit in the leg by another shot as Rose also reaches the exit. Colt screams at the two: “Go! Go now!” Rose: “No!” But Finn pushes the button to open the door, walks out and drags Rose with him. The Captain with another two Stormtroopers comes around the corner in front of Colt. There are now troopers behind and in front of him. He screams one last time to Finn and Rose: “Run!” The door behind Finn and Rose closes and Finn takes Rose´s hand while running away. With his last powers, Colt jumps to a door to his left. It opens automatically and he walks through. The door closes behind him, he takes his helmet off, revealing the face of an older clone template, Jango Fett and opens his backpack while making one final transmission to the other clone troopers: “Brothers, I am sorry that I won´t be able to attend the victory celebration. I… love you.” He ends the transmission. The Captain and the other Stormtroopers surround the door. Captain: “He is in there. On my mark.” Colt pulls out the trigger for the thermal detonators. Cut to the Captain: “Three.” Colt closes his eyes. The Stormtroopers get ready to walk inside as the Captain continues: “Two.” Colt nears his thumb to the button on the trigger. One Stormtrooper takes a small step forward. Captain: “One.” Colt has his thumb on the button. Captain: “Now.” Colt pushes the button and opens his eyes as the door beside him opens. But the Stormtroopers don’t shoot and just look at the beeping thermal detonator in front of them. We quickly cut to one detonator in the weapons room and one on a fuel tank beeping and then all of the detonators explode at the same time. The base and all the vehicles outside, explode. Finn and Rose jump over a rock while the massive explosion happens behind them. They take down their helmets and we can see tears in Finn eyes and one rolling down Rose´s cheek. The scene cuts to Kothon looking over to the smoke rising in the distance and then we see the clone troopers also looking at it. CT-2 whispers: “Rest in peace, brother” while blaster bolts fly around him. The scene ends by cutting to Colt´s helmet sitting in the Resistance command center. The camera zooms on it and the scene slowly fades.</p>
<p>Cut to Rey dodging one of Crazus´ hits. Crazus slashes again at her but she parries it. The scene cuts to a wider shot, showing that the platform is only roughly two meters away from the plateau above. Rey looks up after blocking one of Crazus hits. Right as he slashes at her again, Rey jumps up on the plateau. She looks behind her and sees stairs leading up into some sort of temple carved into a hill. She turns back and sees the platform reaching the plateau. Crazus stands on it and waits a few more seconds until the platform stops rising. He takes a few steps forward and their duel continues. They slowly walk up the stairs while fighting. They press their lightsabers together and after Rey pushes Crazus back, she quickly walks halfway around him, so that Crazus´ now has to walk the stairs up backwards. While they continue to fight, we can hear the battle between the First Order and the Resistance in the background. They walk up the last few stairs and enter an old temple. It is full of golden Statues of former Sith Lords (former appearances of Crazus) on every side. On its back side sits the biggest statue. It shows Brus in his original look. And on the front side are spiral stairs going up to a tower. Their lightsabers clash in the light coming in from the broken windows.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Kylo Ren finally reaching the room of Crazus´ bodies. Before entering, he makes a powerful force push, which tosses both Ushar and Sheeka back and onto the ground. Ushar makes a quick transmission to Crazus: “He is inside your room.” We cut to Crazus who is currently fighting Rey, quickly picking his comlink up: “He can´t deal damage but kill him.” Cut to Kylo who runs into the room and past the tanks. He ignites his lightsaber and slams it against the reactor but it does no damage. Ushar and Sheeka run into the room. Kylo looks at them and the reactor and again tries to slash at the reactor but it doesn’t work. He takes a big breath, drops his lightsaber and uses one hand to stop the two knights from coming to him, creating some sort of force shield/wind, while putting his other hand on the reactor. (A heroic, light-side version of Kylo Ren´s theme starts to play, Ben Solo´s theme) Ben closes his eyes and we see a close up of his hand on the reactor and hear a quiet click-sound coming from it. Ushar and Sheeka struggle to get towards him. Ushar looks at Ben and his look gets concerned as he realizes what Ben tries to do. Ushar reaches for his comlink and screams into it: “He destroys the reactor.” Crazus, who is defending Rey´s attacks, quickly responds: “He can´t. It is powered from the inside with Kyber, making it indestructible.” Ushar: “He is destroying it from the inside. He is using the force.” Crazus: “Then kill him.” Ushar: “We can´t, he is…” Crazus deactivates the comlink. We cut to Ben struggling to keep going while we hear another click coming from the reactor.</p>
<p>The scene cuts back to Crazus´ making a very powerful force push at Rey while she slashes at him. She flies back towards the front side and lands near the spiral stairs. Crazus quickly activates his comlink and makes a transmission to Hux´ Star Destroyer: “Hux! It´s time for plan-B!” Hux responds through the comlink: “But there are still many of my troops on the surface.” Crazus shouts back: “I don’t care about your troops! Do it now!” We cut to Hux´ bridge: “Order from Crazus. Shoot the bomb. Target Korriban right where my shuttle landed. Make the radius 10 kilometers.” An Officer responds: “But Supreme Lea…” Hux interrupts him: “You heard my orders.” He nods and notifies the FO operators. We see them putting the bomb into the tube while the music gets more intense. Cut to Ben struggling even more to continue what he is doing. Ushar and Sheeka come a bit closer while another click-sound comes from the reactor. Cut to Crazus attacking Rey. Rey moves onto the spiral stairs and they fight their way up. The FO operators nod to another Operator who pushes the button and the first of eight lights appears. There are quick cuts between Ben struggling, Crazus attacking Rey, the second light appearing, CT-2 and a super battle droid standing back to back and shooting at Stormtroopers and an X-Wing getting gunned down by an AT-AT. The third light appears, Hux stares tensed at Korriban and then the fourth and shortly after, the fifth light appears. The music gets even more intense as the knights come even closer, now only being roughly four meters away from Ben. Rey defends Crazus´ attack while being halfway up the stairs. The sixth light appears and quick cuts show Ben´s hand on the reactor, a close-up of Crazus´ angry face, and blaster bolts flying around Maz and Sienna fighting side by side, before the scene cuts back to the seventh light appearing on the bomb. There is a last round of quick cuts showing Finn and Rose walking back around the hill (they don’t wear the Stormtrooper armor anymore), Kothon and C-3PO looking at the battle, Poe, Pally and BB-8 arriving at the command center, a wide shot of the battle between the armies, Rey and Crazus reaching the top of the stairs (coming out on top of a sandstone tower, having a clear view of everything in sight), Hux looking at Korriban and Ben sweating as Ushar and Sheeka come even closer. Then the eighth and final light appears. A FO operator pulls the final lever and we cut to the outside of the Star Destroyer where the bomb will exit the ship through a tube. But just before the bomb exits the ship, R2D2 flies in front of the tube, using his rocket boosters. The bomb hits the droid and because of the impact, the bomb detonates instantly and a huge ball of white light engulfs, destroying all of Hux´ fleet in an instant and the heroic astromech droid with it. The music stops for a moment.</p>
<p>The scene fades and cuts to C-3PO whispering: “R2” in a saddened voice and Poe, who just entered the command center, looks pitifully at the protocol droid. Cut to Crazus looking deeply shocked at the light ball in the sky which quickly disappears. The scene cuts to Ben struggling with his eyes closed and the two knights now being only about 2 meters away from Ben. Then, Ben opens his eyes. He looks to the left of the reactor where the force ghosts of Leia, Luke and Anakin Skywalker appear. Suddenly, Ben doesn’t feel the struggle anymore and right as Ushar comes into striking distance, he gets pushed back at 4 meters distance and another click-sound comes from the reactor. Ben looks at the three and the ghosts begin to speak. Leia: “I am so proud of you, son.” Anakin: “I always knew you would finish what I started. Destroying the Sith, bringing balance.” Luke: “See you around, nephew.” He looks at the three while strange noises come from the reactor (almost if something would begin to boil inside.) Ushar looks terrified at Ben. Then we hear a loud crack from the reactor and Ben lets go of both the knights and the reactor. And just a second later, the reactor explodes and so does the whole room. The music stops completely and the screen fades to black. </p>
<p>A blurry image of the distant battle appears. The sound is subdued and the imagery is in slow motion. The scene zooms out and reveals Rey and Crazus who before pressed their lightsabers at each other, letting go, trembling back. Crazus breathes heavily, looking to the ground in disbelief. Cut to a close up of Rey. She has watery eyes and the slow motion stops as she quietly whispers: “Ben.” Immediately after that, she gets pushed down the tower and falls onto a bridge, being 5 meters below. The bridge is 40 meters long and leads to another tower, which is a bit smaller and has a peaked roof. We see a shot from the above, showing her lying on the bridge, making just slight movements. The scene cuts to Crazus on top of the tower, slowly lowering his outstretched arm.</p>
<p>Cut to Finn and Rose walking towards the battle. Finn looks into the distance. Finn: “Rose, do you still have the binoculars.” Rose responds: “Yes” and gives it to Finn. Finn takes them and looks at what he believed to be someone standing on a tower in the far distance. The shot shows his perspective looking through the binoculars. He sees a man standing on the tower (he doesn’t know how Crazus looks like) and then notices the bridge below. He zooms in on it and sees Rey lying there. He takes the binoculars and quickly hands them to Rose. Finn hectically says: “Rey is up there.” Rose: “Up where?” Finn: “On the bridge. I have to get to her.” He starts running towards the hill, which is still about 1.5 kilometers away. Rose screams: “Finn, no!”, but he is already running.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to the Resistance troops running back as most of their tanks are destroyed and most of their people are killed. The FO itself also lost all of their AT-ST´s, MT-BT´s and most of their troops, but two of their AT-AT´s are still standing. CT-3: “We can´t get those big boys down. Their armor is just too strong.” Maz screams: “Get into the command center.” While they run back, multiple green laser bolts fly across the air. We cut to Sienna. Sienna: “Dad? Dad?!” Cut to the Falcon shooting down one of the last Tie´s. We hear Sienna´s calls through the radio, before Lando responds: “What is it?” Cut to Sienna. Sienna: “Those…. (Blaster bolts smash into the ground a few meters away from her.) Those AT-AT´s…. Can you get them down somehow, please?” Cut to Lando and Chewie in the cockpit. Lando: “I think I might have an idea. Keep surviving!” Sienna responds stressed: “Thanks for the great advice.” We see the Falcon flying away and then turning around, making a run for the AT-AT´s who now focuses the Falcon. (The only other two ships still in the air are Nien Nunb´s A-Wing which is chasing the last remaining Tie-Fighter) The Falcon avoids the AT-AT´s lasers and doesn’t shoot at the enemy tanks but slows down before flying over them. We cut to the clone troopers reaching the command center. The Falcon flies away and we see the Resistance troops having reached the command center. The AT-AT´s have stopped shooting but point their guns at the helpless troopers. Suddenly, the AT-AT on the right turns his head to the left and starts shooting at the other AT-AT, until it´s head shortly after explodes and the tank falls to the ground. The scene cuts to the Falcons cockpit, showing Lando laughing, but the other pilot´s seat being empty. The next shot shows the back of the Resistance troops, looking up to the last standing AT-AT which hatch opens and reveals Chewbacca being inside it.</p>
<p>The scene cuts to Rey lying on the bridge and we hear Rey´s theme quietly starting in the background. We see blurry images from her perspective. Crazus jumps down on the bridge. And slowly walks up to her. Crazus: “You know what? It doesn’t matter that your friend gave his life to destroy those bodies. Because I can make new ones. I am going to kill you and slaughter all your friends and then I will fly away, make new bodies and then I will have won! I will rule the galaxy and the force will be in balance once again.” Rey slowly and with much effort gets back on her feet. Rey: “But your plan has one big flaw. You won´t kill me.” Rey ignites her lightsaber and her theme transitions into an epic battle music. We see a close up of Crazus clenching a fist with his right hand, before reaching for his lightsaber and igniting it. He walks towards Rey and makes an aggressive attack. Rey blocks it and Crazus makes a few more. While slashing at each other, they move towards the smaller tower on the other end of the bridge. The scene cuts to a wider shot as the two approach the middle of the bridge. They press their lightsabers at each other as the music gets more intense and loud. Crazus pushes Rey with his lightsaber a bit away. Now Rey gets more offensive and slashes at Crazus a few times while she continues to walk backwards towards the smaller tower. A wider shot again shows the two fighting, while also Finn can be seen who reached the hill and now begins to climb up. The scene cuts back to Rey and Crazus using their last strengths in their lightsaber hits. The music gets even more dramatic as the two come close to the smaller tower. Rey hits at Crazus, who blocks the attack and then slashes at Rey himself. Crazus attacks Rey four more times, until they reach the tower. Rey enters it first. Crazus follows and then both of them look at each other for a second before they slash at each other at the same time and press their lightsabers together. They look unto each other’s eyes. Rey´s face show anger while Crazus´ eyes are yellow and his look shows pure hatred. The music reaches its climax after both of them pressed their sabers at each other for 10 seconds. Then, suddenly, Rey raises her right knee quickly and kicks Crazus´ lightsabers out of his hands and with one quick stroke, Rey cuts through his lightsaber mid-air and both of Crazus´ arms. The Sith Lord falls to his knees and Rey points her lightsaber at his head, as the music fades.</p>
<p>The room in the tower is round is 5 meters in diameter. The walls are made out of sandstone and Crazus sits in the middle of the room. Rey stands near the door where light is coming in. The force theme begins to play slowly in the background and then the force ghosts of Luke, Leia, Ben Solo, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn appear, standing around Crazus. Rey looks at them as she hears Finn´s voice behind her. Finn: “Rey! Rey…” Rey turns around as Finn walks up to her (He is out of breath and full of sweat). They hug each other. Finn has his eyes closed and as he opens them, he sees Crazus kneeling in front of him (But he doesn’t see the force ghosts): “Rey, you….” They stop hugging and Finn stands beside Rey. Rey: “Yes, yes, I defeated him.” Finn: “Will you?” Rey answers: “Yes” while she looks at the force ghosts. Finn takes her left hand. She lunges out for the final strike, when Crazus nervously says: “Rey! Stop! Remember when I told you that I managed to alter a few things in your vision?” Rey slowly lowers her lightsaber, as the music gets darker. Rey: “Yes, I remember.” Crazus: “Well, there is another thing I altered or better, removed, because I feared you wouldn’t even come if you knew that.” Rey: “What thing?” Crazus: “When I created you and also Anakin, but that doesn’t matters anymore, a special bond got created between you and me. A bond that…” He hesitates a bit, before Rey interrupts, pointing her weapon yet again at his head: “A bond that does what?” Crazus continues: “A bond got created that only allows you to live in this world, as long as I exist.” Rey deactivates her lightsaber and looks at Crazus who continues: “Rey, if you kill me, you will die with me.” Finn looks at Rey with tears in his eyes: “He is lying! He tries to….” Rey interrupts him: “No, he isn’t. I feel, I know that he is not. I will kill him and I will die with him, therefore bringing balance to … the force.” She looks at Crazus, who looks fearful at Rey. Rey: “Through which Crazus´ or to be exact, Brus´ mistake will be corrected. You thought you were the only one who could return balance but you were the one standing in its way.” Crazus looks horrified at Rey and then at Finn. Crazus attempts to persuade Finn: “She will die. You have to stop her.” Finn looks at Rey with a tear running down his cheek and Rey hugs him once more and hands him a small holoprojector. Rey: “Will you show that to the others.” Finn: “Yes, of course.” They let go of each other but continue to hold hands. Once again, the force theme can be heard as Rey ignites her lightsaber. She looks at the force ghosts who either nod to her in approval or proudly smile at her and stops at the force ghost to the right of her, Ben Solo. They look at each other for a few seconds, before Rey looks at Crazus and yet again lunges out with her lightsaber. The force theme gets to its climax and Rey ends Brus´ terrifying reign with one swift stroke. As soon as she hits him a strong white light emits and fills in the screen, before it fades to black and the music stops.  </p>
<p>The scene cuts to a close up of Rey´s lightsaber being held by Finn as sand whirls around it. (The music is similar to “Burying the dead” from TCW.) The next shot shows Finn walking alone towards the crowd of people in the command center being about 300 meters away. The scene cuts to Poe and Rose noticing Finn, who is now only 30 meters away, and the two start running towards him. When coming closer, they notice the saber in his hand and immediately hug him. All three have tears in their eyes. They continue hugging as more people notice Finn and they form a semicircle around the three. The camera pans from the left to the right, sowing the people in the semicircle. We see Lando and Sienna standing arm in arm, Chewbacca, Maz Kanata, Kothon, Pally, C-3PO, BB-8 and others looking at the three. So also do the four remaining clones without their helmets on and with the helmet of their fallen friend in CT-2´s hand. The scene cuts again to a close up of the Finn, Poe and Rose, before the screen once again fades to black and all sound stops.</p>
<p>After roughly five seconds, a scene appears showing Finn sitting beside Poe in the Millennium Falcon. Finn looks to the left and sees Lando and Chewbacca coming from the cockpit. Lando turns to Finn, Poe and Rose: “I already told Lobot to get you rooms ready. So, Sienna or I (He looks over to his daughter who also flew in the Falcon and just stood up from the bench) could show you the accommodations if you want.” Finn: “No thank you Mister Calrissian, we are coming later.” Lando: “Alright. And please call me Lando. I will see you later.” The Falcon´s boarding ramp opens and Sienna walks outside onto Cloud City. Lando smiles at the three and begins to walk towards the ramp. Chewie follows him. Finn: “Chewie, would you stay with us here for a moment, please.” Chewie agrees and Lando walks down the boarding ramp which closes after he left. Finn turns to Chewie, Poe, Rose, C-3PO and BB-8. Finn: “There is one more thing that Rey wanted me to show you guys.” He pulls out the holoprojector Rey gave him. The others look curious. Finn: “Rey gave me this ….  on Korriban.” They sit down around the Falcon´s holochess table. Finn puts the holoprojector on the center of the table and activates Rey´s recording.</p>
<p>A small hologram of Rey appears. (Quiet, slightly emotional music plays in the background.) Rey: “Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewie, Leia and maybe even BB-8, C-3PO, R2-D2 and whoever listens, if you see this message, it means that we won the battle but that I won´t be able to celebrate with you. I myself don’t know yet how … what is going to happen on Korriban. My life, everything has turned upside down in the last 24 hours. I am currently in the Jedi temple on Coruscant with Kylo Ren … with Ben and while I am not sure, I think he is trying to do the right thing. I will probably inform the Resistance tomorrow and then we will see how it goes. Obviously you guys know how it went. There is so much I learned, but I will probably make another recording, where I describe everything in detail and yeah…. What I primarily wanted to say is … thank you. Back, not so long ago actually, on Jakku, I always thought that I had to wait for my family to come back, but it is only in the last months that I realized that it wasn’t for my family to find me, but for me to find my family. And I found mine in you. It was the first time in my life that I felt appreciated, that I felt being part of something. Something bigger than myself. I hope you are all doing well and I just want to say that I love you from the bottom of my heart. May the force be with you, always.” The recording ends and the scene cuts to the group leaving the Falcon and stepping on the floors of Cloud city. While the others slowly walk towards a big building, Finn turns around and walks towards the ledge of the city. He looks into the evening sun of Bespin and takes out Rey´s lightsaber of his bag. He looks at it and we see a close up of his face. Tears roll down his cheeks but he forms a slight smile as he looks into the red sky. The scene ends with a shot of the sunset sky.</p>
<p>Slowly the scene fades into a night sky filled with fireworks and more victorious music starts to play. A white text appears in the lower right corner reading: “50 years later. New United Federation´s governing district, Coruscant.” The camera pans down showing thousands of people holding little boats, with lights on it, in their hands. The scene cuts to a building´s entrance and the camera begins to pan away from it, showing multiple (10 meters high) statues on the way leading up to the entrance. The first to reveal, are the statues of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. 10 seconds later, the statues of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker get revealed. And finally the statues of Rey and Ben Solo come into the frame. The camera continues to pan away showing all of the people attending and three more statues standing on the square, depicting Yoda, Han Solo, R2D2 and Colt, until it stops and then cuts to a group showing an aged Finn (in a wheelchair), Rose, Poe &amp; Pally, Sienna and Chewbacca and their respective families. It also shows the droids C-3PO and BB-8, plus two other droids. They stand in front of an artificial lake with a green area around it and also hold some little boats in their hands. Then Finn stands up from his wheelchair and slowly walks towards the lake with assistance of his two children. He is the first to put his boat in the lake. After him, more and more follow and the lake gets filled with more and more lights. The scene cuts to a small girl, who is in a group of children putting down their boats. She also puts her boat in the lake and the camera follows the boat floating on the water. As the boat swims across the lake, the force theme (binary sunset) quietly begins to play. It swims by a greenish coast. The camera turns around and shows the force ghosts of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Ben and Rey standing beneath a tree and looking at the lake. We see a close up of Rey looking over to the group of her friends. She smiles seeing Finn´s and Chewbacca´s grandchildren playing together. The music gets louder as she turns again to the other force ghosts and the lights swimming on the lake. The camera focuses on the lake for a few seconds. The Star Wars are finally over and for the last time, the camera pans up into the peaceful, star filled night sky with its two moons, before the credits begin to roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written by</p>
<p>Reddit: u/Multoxx</p>
<p>(Feel free to dm me if you have any questions/feedback)</p>
<p>Based on STAR WARS by</p>
<p>GEORGE LUCAS</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>